Child of Uchiha
by Nicola19
Summary: Just as Sasuke's about to leave Konoha. Kana stops him and tells him that her son is his nephew and they need a safe place to live. He can't just leave them, they're family and that mattered because he'd thought he lost that. Summary stinks
1. Stuck in Konoha

I wanted to try this story out and see how it did. It's an idea I've been playing with for a while now. Since I have nothing better to do (summer break and all that), I figured why not. By the way, I don't know how old Itachi was when he showed up in the anime, but for the purposes of this story, he was 17 the first time we saw him in the show. Just in case he wasn't in the show.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...if I did, Sasuke wouldn't have become the bad guy...I mean come on he's a real jerk now...anyway, on with the story.

**

* * *

**

Ch. 1: Stuck in Konoha

Kana walked up to the gates of Konoha. The village was no worse for wear from the attack it had suffered. That was good. Now to find the boy. That wouldn't be easy. Given the circumstances of what she'd heard, he would be watched carefully. Something moved above her. She looked up to see sound nin running out of the village. What in the world? That's right, Orochimaru was after Sasuke.

The baby in her arms wiggled a little in sleep. Kana looked down with a soft smile. Her son. She didn't regret having him, despite only being sixteen and his father being a missing nin. Kana couldn't say she planned on having a child, but anything would be worth having Haru.

Determination lit her eyes up. She had to find the boy. Hopefully he didn't intend to leave with those sound nin. If he did, no where would be safe for any Uchiha. She looked down at Haru, even innocent ones. She had to hurry or he'd leave. Then it'd be too late. Maybe this would stop him. Having another life depend on you tended to change everything. She had proof of that bundled in the blanket in her arms.

Kana stepped through the gates and looked around. She knew shinobi saw her and dismissed her. She was a woman with no headband and a baby. Not a threat. Her eyes scanned the streets. This was her first time here. Where should she go? Where would he be? Maybe if she just waited here. He had to come through these gates to join the sound nin. That sounded like a plan to her. Manami leaned against the wall and waited.

She'd been right. Moments later, he walked up to the gate. He was about to just ignore her but she stepped in his way. Kana gave a small smile as she said, "Hello, Sasuke. Can I talk to you before you make up your mind about joining Orochimaru?"

He was immediately suspicious. "Do I know you?"

Kana shook her head. "No, but I've heard quite a bit about you." She rocked Haru a little when he moved again. "Please. I don't know how much time I have before he wakes up. I promise, if you still want to leave when I'm finished, I'll let you go and won't tell a soul."

Sasuke considered the woman in front of him. She seemed ordinary enough. Her dark hair was kept braided and bangs fell over her forehead. She had eyes the color of melted chocolate and just as warm. An air of peace and calm seemed to surround her and reach out to others. He was willing to bet she never reacted emotionally unless that was what was necessary for the situation. She spoke in a slow drawl that would fool people into thinking she thought slow as well. But Sasuke saw the intelligence in her eyes as well as the steel. This was a girl who not only knew what she wanted but how to get it.

"Why not," he said with a sigh. He was curious now. If he'd know the results of their conversation, he would have ignored her.

"First, my name is Kana and I'm from the Land of Rain." Kana took a deep breath to settle her nerves. So much depended on this. Her eyes moved to Haru again then back to Sasuke. "I've come here looking for safety and hoping you could provide it."

Sasuke tilted his head. "Why me?"

"Because Haru," she motioned to the baby, "is your nephew."

Sasuke stood there for a beat then glared. "You lie."

"No I don't." She reached up with one hand and pulled at a silver chain on her neck. Hanging from it was the Uchiha clan symbol. The necklace was only give to those that were married to an Uchiha.

Sasuke had his in the bag on his back. That left only one other. The only one who could have given it to this girl was... "Itachi."

Kana nodded as she tucked the necklace into her shirt. "Yes, Itachi gave it to me." She grinned. "No we're not married. I don't think he intended for that to happen." Kana shrugged indifferently. "That didn't really matter to me. As long as he was there, that's what I wanted."

"Then why come here?" His mind was reeling with the information. Itachi had a child...a son. What was he supposed to think and feel?

"Having a baby changed everything," Kana said as she gave Haru a soft smile. "You see, being with Itachi is a risk because the Akatsuki don't want their members having outside ties. It gives them a weakness." She met Sasuke's eyes. "If they had found out about me, they'd have killed me. Not to mention the Akatsuki's enemies, such as Orochimaru, would have loved to get their hands on me if they found out. I was willing to take that risk, but when Haru came, I couldn't risk his life."

"That doesn't explain why you're here," Sasuke said. Questions still ran through his mind as he tried to sort his confused emotions and thoughts. Should he blame her for Itachi's crimes? What about the boy? Should be blame Haru too? Sasuke looked at the bundle in Kana's arms.

"Because the only safe place for Haru to grow up would be in a village filled with shinobi that would protect him. The only village like that is the one where an Uchiha lives. This village." Kana looked around them then back at him. "Of course, this place will no longer be safe for an Uchiha if you leave."

"Why not?" That couldn't be true. Anywhere could be safe. No. That wasn't right. The other villages would have wanted to use Haru as a weapon because of of the Uchiha kekkei genkai. Konoha could still be safe though. She didn't need him here for that. Kana quickly shot that down.

"Well, one," she began, "you wouldn't be here to insist they protect you family. Which was part of what I was hoping for. Two, you would be the second Uchiha to defect. Do you honestly think they won't watch my son like he's traitor. Both his father and his uncle were. Why not him too?" Kana gave a bitter smile. "That's what they'll think and you know it. People are such shallow and simple creatures at heart."

He stood there, trying to digest what she was telling him. Kana seemed to know he was struggling because she fell silent and just watched him. Sasuke stared at the ground. What did he do? Did he leave anyway? He looked at Haru. What would happen to the kid if he did? She was right about what would happen. The village would make them leave, but it would no longer be a place for an Uchiha to grow up. They'd treat Haru much like they had Naruto. Could he live with himself if he condemned Haru to that? He couldn't take them with him. Orochimaru wasn't a good guy. The snake may decide to imprison them or force Haru into his army. Sasuke couldn't allow that.

Kana walked to him and handed him the baby. He was too busy trying to think to argue with her. The Uchiha looked down at the baby and couldn't help but feel a little warm inside. His family. This boy was his family. They shared blood. He wasn't alone after all. Sasuke's eyes hardened. He'd lost his entire family once. Could he let it happen again by abandoning them? The baby in his arms shifted and slowly opened his eyes. Sasuke found himself looking into dark eyes that held an innocence only a child could possess. Haru blinked up at his uncle then smiled. Sasuke closed his eyes and knew what he would do. Kana was right. It was different when someone depended on you to survive.

His eyes snapped open and he looked at Kana. "Fine." He sighed and wished things could be different. They weren't so he'd just have to live with it. He looked at Haru and didn't know his eyes softened. He couldn't abandon them. Not like Itachi had left him. They needed protection only he could provide and he would provide it. "You can stay with me."

Kana let out a relieved breath. "You have no idea how relieved I am. I thought we'd have to run and just keep running for the rest of our lives." She smiled. "I didn't even what to think about what would happen when he developed the sharingan because then everyone would know."

With one last look out the gate, Sasuke turned is back on the path of an avenger and walked back the way he'd come. He'd still avenge his clan but it would have to happen the slow way rather than quickly as he'd hoped. Sasuke knew the rage would come as soon as the reality hit him. The chance for power had been missed, and he couldn't get it back. All because he couldn't turn his back on a little boy that just happened to be his nephew. He should hate Haru and Kana. They were Itachi's family...but that made them his family too. Sasuke glanced up at her. "You knew this would happen."

"No. I hoped. I hoped with all my heart that losing your clan the way you had would make you reluctant to doom us to our fate." Kana gave him a really large smile. "I'm glad I was right even if you're not."

Sasuke looked away, still growling mentally. His eyes landed on the park. Damn it. He handed Kana the baby and told her to wait right there. When he came back, he was carrying Sakura. Well, since he was staying there was no point in her waking up on a bench. She'd wake up and panic. Kana just followed him to his house, saying nothing. Sasuke was glad for her silence. He wasn't sure he could handle a conversation just yet. A part of him was already starting to seethe about the situation.

He walked into the Uchiha compound. He'd had it all to himself for years. It would be strange to know that two others would be living here with him. Sasuke glared. He'd just have to get used to it. His mind was made up and he couldn't change it – even though he wanted to. He settled Sakura into a guest room and showed Kana to the room she'd use.

"This used to be Itachi's room," he told her. "Before he left."

Kana smiled at him. "Thank you."

He looked at Haru, who had fallen asleep again. "We'll fix a room for him tomorrow." As he started to leave, Kana called his name. He looked at her over his shoulder.

"Thank you. I'll owe you for life." She looked at Haru. "He's my world and I want to make sure he grows up safe and happy. I want him to have the life you and Itachi were both denied for various reasons." She met his gaze again. "I think, you'll be good for him and he'll be good for you."

He looked down a little. "I don't feel that way right now."

"Neither did I when I first found out I was pregnant. To be honest, I was scared to death." Kana chuckled a little at herself. "Imagine, I was willing to face down a group of S-class shinobi for the chance to stay with Itachi, and this little boy terrified me." She shook her head. "Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you for giving me the chance to give Haru that life."

Sasuke nodded and shut the door. Once in his own room, he stood in the center silently for a moment. Then he began throwing things. How could this happen? He'd been so close to what he needed to avenge his clan. The chance to gain that power was with in his grasp and it had still slipped through his fingers. And yet...he began to calm down. Sasuke stood there, panting. His eyes staring at nothing. And yet, he didn't regret it. He sat on the edge of his bed and admitted that to himself. He didn't regret it because Haru was family, and Sasuke had thought he'd lost all blood tied to the world – Itachi didn't count.

"Well, Sasuke, you've done it now," he said to himself. "Abandoned everything for strangers because one of them happens to be an Uchiha like you." He fell back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. "Fine. It's done. Get over it and move on."

Sasuke didn't sleep for several hours. The next morning, he walked into the kitchen to find Kana was already up. She was making breakfast. When she saw him, she smiled. "Good morning, Sasuke."

He paused in the doorway and glared. Sasuke had almost convinced himself it had all been a dream. He looked away from her and whispered, "Damn it."

Kana proved she had excellent hearing when she said, "Now that's no way to be, Sasuke." She smiled at him. "You would have regretted leaving anyway."

"How can you be sure?" he demanded.

"Because one day, you'd get your revenge and realize you have no where to go." She looked back at the stove and flipped an egg. "What good is accomplishing your goals if there's no one there for you in the end?"

"And I thought you were logical," he grumbled.

"I am. Logic says we are pack creatures by nature." Kana placed two eggs on a plate and handed it to him with a smile. "We all need other people, Sasuke. It's a fact of life that I noticed shinobi try to ignore."

He thought of Zabuza and Haku. The demon who'd managed to forget he was human until the death of his only companion. Kana's words seemed to echo Zabuza's comment that even shinobi were human. Or maybe her words finished it. Even shinobi were human, so they needed other humans. Sasuke sighed and sat at the table with his plate. It was then that he noticed Haru wasn't here.

"Were's the kid?"

"Haru is still sleeping. Babies don't keep normal hours." Kana sat across from him and considered him. "This is a good time to get to know each other."

"I don't share stories or feelings."

"Fine, I will." Kana sat back and simply said, "I'm an orphan. My parents died of a plague that hit our village when I was eight years old. I had no other family so I learned to steal. Somewhere along the way, I discovered chakra and that it made stealing, or rather, getting away when caught easier." She smiled. "And now we get to the part you want to know about. I'd gotten caught. Wasn't fast enough. The man was about to kill me for my crimes." The tilted her head. "A punishment that didn't match the crime in my opinion. A life for a loaf of bread just seemed unfair to me. Then again, it was my life and not my bread." She considered that for maybe two seconds then shrugged. "Oh well. Where was I? Oh yes. I was saves from death by a man wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. He didn't think the punishment was fair either."

Sasuke knew who the man was instantly. "Itachi."

She nodded. "You're quick. Yes, the man was Itachi. I was surprised to be saved." Kana's eyes took a on a distant look. She was no longer in the kitchen with Sasuke. What she saw, was the past. A young girl who'd lost all hope and a man who'd never had it to lose. She brought herself back to the present. "The first thing I noticed was that he was cute." She smiled when Sasuke gave her an surprised look. "I was only thirteen, Sasuke, and you Uchiha men are enough to make any girl's heart stop."

He couldn't help the smirk. It might be arrogant to think so, but she was right.

"Now, he saved me and that's how I met him, and the rest is history." She stood and walked back to the stove.

Sasuke frowned. "Wait, how did you end up with his necklace?"

Kana looked at him. "Tell me a story and I'll tell you that part. Fair trade, Sasuke." She tilted her head a little as if hearing something. "You're friend is awake and scared. You should probably go tell her you're still here."

Sasuke cursed and stood quickly. He caught Sakura as she was running down the hall. For a moment, she seemed shocked to see him. Then relieved. Without hesitation or thought, she threw her arms around him and kept saying thank you. To say Sasuke was shocked would have been an understatement. He didn't notice Kana behind him until she spoke.

"It's those who love you that are most effected by your choices," she whispered. He glanced over his shoulder. Kana stood at the end of the hallway. Her eyes held a sad look in them and so much pain. "You should be more careful with those choices. There's an old saying in my village. You don't know what you have until it's gone, but then it's too late to know."

Sasuke didn't know what Kana meant and he didn't care. He looked at Sakura. She had noticed Kana as well and looked confused. He sighed. How did he get in these messes? Well, he better explain, since he was stuck here in Konoha.

* * *

That's it. I hope you guys enjoyed it. If not just let me know. Don't want to waste my time on a story no one wants to read. If you do like it, I'll keep it going.


	2. The Dare

Several people liked this story so I'll keep it going. I am trying to keep Sasuke as close to 'in character' as I can, so I'll apologize if I slip. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**

* * *

Ch. 2: The Dare  
**

Sakura stared at him across the table. Sasuke had taken her into the kitchen where Kana had made Sakura some breakfast before going to check on Haru. Sasuke told Sakura everything he knew about Kana and Haru. Now, Sakura sat there trying to make sense of everything. First of all, she hadn't even known Sasuke had a brother. Now he had a sister-in-law – sort of – and a nephew. Sasuke was glad he hadn't been the only one that had a hard time adjusting to this new information.

"Let me see if I got this straight." She looked over as Kana came in carrying a baby on her hip. "You're Itachi's wife?"

Kana shook her head. "No. I'm his lover. There's a difference."

"Sasuke said Itachi killed their clan."

"I know." Kana didn't seem concerned with this. Haru was awake now and looking around curiously. Kana smiled at him and handed him to Sakura. "Here. Watch him while I get some food for myself."

Sakura looked down at the baby in her arms. "This is Sasuke's nephew?"

"Yes," Kana replied as she began cooking again.

"How old is he?" Sakura couldn't help but smile at the boy. Like all babies seemed to be, Haru was adorable. He had the Uchiha eyes and hair. Sakura was willing to bet, he'd grow to look like the Uchiha men. Haru returned her smile and reached up for her with both hands. She gave him one of her fingers to hold on to.

"Three months," Kana told her. "Two weeks and he'll reach the four month mark."

"Does Itachi know?" Sakura asked, looking up at Kana.

For a moment, Kana froze then said, "No. I had to leave before he returned from his latest mission with the Akatsuki. He doesn't even know I'm gone." Almost to herself, Kana added, "He'll be very upset when he returns to find me gone."

Sasuke glared. "Do you even care that he's a criminal? That he killed my clan? His last mission was to kidnap my teammate."

Kana glanced at Sasuke with pity in her eyes, but didn't respond. Instead, she said, "Sasuke, please don't yell or say bad things about Itachi in front of Haru. I understand your feelings, but Itachi is still Haru's father."

Sasuke's eyes darted to Haru. With a huff, he stood and stalked outside to his training yard. Sakura watched him go. She wished he wasn't so upset, but she was still glad he didn't leave. Her eyes moved to Kana. The woman was finished up her eggs and putting them on a plate. Sakura got the impression that Kana knew something about Itachi that they didn't. Whatever it was, Kana didn't seem to be ready to tell them.

"Sasuke isn't ready to hear it."

Sakura jumped in surprise. Could Kana read minds now?

"No," Kana replied with a grin. "You're just an easy read."

"Now that's creepy," Sakura commented but with a small smile.

"I know. Itachi gets annoyed with me when I do that, especially to him." Kana took a bite of her eggs. After she swallowed, she said, "You love him. Sasuke I mean."

Sakura looked at Haru. "Yes."

"Good. He'll need that and lots of work." Kana took another bite and swallowed. "It takes a great deal of patients to love an Uchiha."

The kunoichi had to laugh because Kana was right. Then she sobered. "What do you know that Sasuke isn't ready to hear?"

Kana considered Sakura carefully. After a moment, she shook her head. "Sorry. Can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Because you'd tell him if he asked. I can't risk that. If he hears before he's ready, he won't believe it ever." Kana finished off her eggs and smiled at Sakura. "No offense. It's more of a compliment to your loyalty."

Sakura wasn't sure if she was annoyed or not. Either way she should say, "Thank you. For keeping him here."

"That was Haru, not me." Kana smiled at the baby Sakura still held. "I just did the talking."

"Thanks for holding him." Kana stood and took Haru, resting him on her hip. Haru had just gotten the hang of holding his head up all by himself. It made things much easier on Kana when she needed at least one hand.

Sakura got up and looked out at the window at the Uchiha training yard. Sasuke was out there working up a sweat. She should leave him alone for now. "Tell Sasuke I'll leave it to him to tell Kakashi-sensei and Naruto about you."

"I will." Sakura waved before leaving.

Kana watched her go and wished the girl luck. She hadn't been lying when she said it took patients to love an Uchiha. The whole lot of them were stubborn and determined to keep everyone at a distance. Even Itachi had fought his attraction to her for months before giving up. She had a feeling Kisame had something to do with wearing his partner down. The shark man had a great deal of respect for Itachi and was very loyal to him. That loyalty went both way, she reminded herself. Both partners did what they could to keep each other from being too miserable. She looked at Haru with a smile.

"Why don't we go for a walk, Haru?" She didn't believe in baby talk. If people wanted to coo at their kids let them, but she wouldn't. Kana didn't see how babies learned to talk when no one spoke correctly around them. "It's a pretty day outside."

He clapped his hands together with a laugh. She laughed and nuzzled him. Haru laughed louder and wiggled a little. Kana walked out of the compound chuckling. She explored the village that would now be her home. Many people stopped her to ask about the baby and his father. The first time, Kana struggled with what to tell them. She told them Haru's name and age. Kana admitted to living on the Uchiha compound now. She told no one who Haru's father was or why they were on the Uchiha compound. Over the years she'd gotten very good at dodging questions, and she put that skill to use now. Haru made a very good distraction when a question she didn't want to answer came up.

Sasuke found them at the ramen shop around noon. Kana was eating a bowl while Ayame, the owner's daughter, held Haru. Haru's mother saw him and smiled in greeting. He sat next to her and said, "You didn't tell me where you were going."

"Sorry. I figured you wanted to be left alone to work of the frustration." Kana kept glancing at Haru to make sure he was alright. This was the first time he was getting so much attention from so many people in one day. The little boy seemed to be taking it in strides though. Maybe the loner gene that seemed to plague the Uchiha clan had skipped his generation. One could always hope. "What do you want me to tell people when they ask about me and Haru?"

"The truth." Sasuke folded his arms on the counter and leaned on them. "It's the only thing that would make sense."

Kana nodded. "Alright."

"I don't understand," he said quietly. "How could you stay with Itachi?"

She looked at him again and sighed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Not now anyway. Maybe when you're not so closed minded."

"I am not closed minded."

"Right." She gave a humorless smile. "So you did see another way to gain power other than joining Orochimaru?"

He looked away from her.

"I didn't think so." Kana pushed the empty bowl away. "Look, Sasuke. I know this isn't easy for you, and I'm sorry. If I'd had another choice I would have taken it. But Haru's life and safety come first. Even before yours and Itachi's." She turned and looked up at the sky. "This village is the best chance he has."

"You could have given him to someone else to raise. That would have kept him away from everything."

She looked at him with a sad smile. "No. You're forgetting your clan's kekkei genkai. He would have developed it eventually." Kana stood and stretched. "Right now, my goal in life is to raise a good man. No offense, but I hope he never reacts to me being killed the same way you did to your clan's murder."

"Why?" It seemed like a reasonable reaction to him. Obviously since he reacted that way.

"No mother wants her son to be unhappy and you are." Kana took Haru from Ayame with a smile. "Thank you for holding him, Ayame."

"No problem. Even mothers need to eat." Ayame moved away to help her father behind the counter.

Kana looked at Sasuke. "I want him to be happy even if I'm killed." She smiled down at Haru. "Revenge won't make me anymore dead, and it can't bring me back. Life is for the living, Sasuke. The dead can always wait."

He glared. Why her words made him angry, he couldn't say. Then again, everything about her made him angry. Probably had something to do with her being with Itachi. It didn't seem to bother her that his brother had killed their entire clan. How could it not bother her? She'd shared herself with a murderer, and yet was fine with that. Either something was wrong with her or he was missing something. She seemed sane enough so far.

"I can't wait 'till he can sit on his own," Kana said as she bounced Haru on her lap. He laughed and clapped his hands together. "Then I won't need other people to hold him while I work or eat."

Haru twisted around and reached for Sasuke. He had that innocent smile on his face that seemed to make Sasuke soften just a little. Kana didn't hesitate to put Haru on his uncle's lap. Sasuke was surprised into taking hold of Haru. Kana's plan was simple. Get Sasuke attached to Haru. He didn't have to like her. She wasn't here for her protection. As long as Sasuke loved Haru, he would protect his nephew. That's all she needed and she would do whatever was necessary to accomplish that goal.

"By the way, Sakura said she was going to leave it to you to tell your other teammates about me and Haru." Kana tilted her head. "Who are your other teammates?"

"Naruto Uzumaki and Kakashi..." he didn't get to finish.

"Kakahsi Hatake of the Sharingan?" Kana interrupted.

"You know him?"

"Of him. Itachi spoke very highly of him." Kana grinned a little. "It's difficult to impress Itachi but Kakashi managed it which says something."

"Orochimaru is stronger," Sasuke grumbled.

Haru seemed to find his uncle's tone upsetting because his face scrunched up a little. Sasuke stared at Haru and prayed he wouldn't cry. What did he do if the baby cried? Kana simply reached over and placed a hand on Haru's forehead. The baby smiled again, and when Haru relaxed, Sasuke relaxed.

"Yes," she said, finally replying to his comment. "So is Itachi. Even Kisame might be stronger than Kakashi. But, Itachi once told me that Kakashi is one of the last people he'd want to come up against."

"Why? Itachi beat him when they attacked the village," Sasuke pointed out.

"I know, but Itachi probably used his mangekyo sharingan quickly. Kakashi usually fights to protect someone else, even if it's protecting the village." Kana looked back up at the clouds. She remembered thinking that Kakashi sounded like a good man when Itachi spoke of him. Come to think of it, the two shinobi had a lot in common. "Itachi said that made him dangerous. Someone protecting someone else was always stronger than someone fighting for themselves."

"That's a load of crap." Remembering the last time he used that tone, Sasuke quickly looked at the baby he was still holding. Luckily, Haru was distracted by a napkin that was just out of reach and hadn't noticed Sasuke's irritation.

"I don't think so," Kana disagreed. "Itachi wasn't the only one that mentioned that to me. Kisame, his partner, agreed. Both of them had fought in their share of battles and the most stubborn opponents had always been the ones protecting." Kana looked over at Sasuke. "You don't have to believe it, Sasuke. I've never even seen it for myself. It's just what they told me."

"I don't believe it." Even if he saw Naruto get stronger while protecting Sakura. "Actually, I don't believe much you tell me. No offense."

She smiled. "None taken. I'm not telling you this to change your mind about anything, and I don't particularly care if you do believe me."

Now why did that annoy him? he wondered. Why should he care if she was indifferent to him? Kara, personally, meant nothing to him. She was his brother's lover, nothing more or less. Haru was his only connection to her. Sasuke looked at the boy. Haru had gotten the napkin and was pulling it apart. When the boy tried to eat it, Kana reached over and pushed his hand away from his mouth. This had to be repeated since Haru didn't seem to be taking the hint.

"Why not take it from him?" Sasuke asked.

"Because you might panic if he gets unhappy." Kana smiled at him. "Besides, I don't mind if he plays with the napkin. I just don't want him to eat it, so that's what I'm discouraging."

Sasuke focused on one word. "I would not panic."

"Everyone panics the first few times a baby in their care cries," she told him with a reminiscent smile. Kana had nearly cried herself the for the first week every time Haru wailed. Mostly because she hadn't been able to tell what he wanted. Now, she could tell simply by the sound he made. He had an I'm hungry cry and a I'm sleepy cry. The list went on through all his basic needs. She still couldn't wait untill he learned to talk.

"I wouldn't," Sasuke disagreed. He's never panicked. Well, there was the time he'd seen Orochimaru for the first time. But this was a baby. Babies weren't scary. Okay, so maybe the kid made him just a little nervous but that was it. He'd never panic over a baby.

Kana grinned and leaned back. There was a challenge in her voice when she said, "Okay. You can be in charge of him for the rest of the day. If you handle that without any trouble, then I'll believe you."

Teuchi, the owner of the Ramen Bar, heard Kana's dare and looked up. "I wouldn't young man. You're walking into trouble if you accept."

"I think I can handle a baby," Sasuke replied with an arrogant smirk. "There's nothing scary about them."

Kana nearly laughed. Babies were perhaps the most terrifying thing in the world, but usually people didn't figure that out until they were parents. She hadn't anyway. Sasuke was about to just a little early. This would give her half a day to rest and teach Sasuke a lesson about life. A twofer.

"Prove it," she dared him.

"Fine," Sasuke agreed.

Teuchi shook his head. That boy had no idea what he'd just agreed to. As a father himself, he knew good and well how terrifying children were. The world changed when someone looked to you for everything. The boy would just have to learn, he supposed. Kana seemed determined to make sure he learned it anyway. Maybe she was right. Teuchi had heard the Uchiha boy had some problems. Nothing made you look at your life more than a baby looking at you for theirs.

Kana stood and stretched out. "I think I'll go take a nice, long bath. Good luck, Sasuke."

Sasuke watched her go and scoffed. How hard could watching kids be? People did it all the time. He'd heard other talk about babysitting sibling when the parents were busy. There was even some who'd babysat other people's kids for money. He and Haru would be just fine.

* * *

That's it. Don't forget to let me know what you think. Until next time


	3. Babysitting

I finally got the third chapter up. I had some difficulty with it since I was trying to keep everyone in character. I think I worked out most of the kinks. We'll see anyway.

Disclaimer: i own nothing.

**

* * *

Ch. 3: Babysitting**

He and Haru were not fine. Sasuke came to that conclusion an hour after Kana had left him with the boy. He took Haru back to the compound to find Kana wasn't there. That hadn't been a problem at the time. Haru was napping peacefully. Sasuke had put the baby onto his bed because Haru didn't have his own yet. Something they'd need to take care of, Sasuke thought as he watched over Haru. He let his mind wonder as he stared out his window. He was jerked back into the world by a piercing wail that hurt his ears.

Sasuke looked over to see Haru was awake and letting the world know it. The Uchiha had a hard time believing that little baby was making all that noise alone. Now what? He picked Haru up but the baby wasn't satisfied and just kept wailing. Sasuke rushed into the kitchen and searched for the bottles that Kana had put away in here. She said they were so he could feed Haru if necessary. Sasuke found one in the fridge and offered it to Haru. The baby took it in his mouth and for about two seconds, seemed find. Then he knocked it away and wailed again.

"What do you want damn it?" Sasuke growled and okay he was panicking.

Haru needed something and he had no idea what it was. The baby couldn't tell him yet after all, so Sasuke just had to guess. Basics. What were the basics? Right. Food, drink – both of which the boy turned down when he knocked the bottle aside. Sasuke paused as he realized there was something he hadn't considered. Please don't let it be his diaper, Sasuke thought in desperation. He closed his eyes for a few seconds as he steeled himself, then checked. Sasuke let out a relieved breath. The diaper was clean.

He frowned. "Well, then what do you want?"

"Sasuke?"

He spun around and saw Sakura. She was trying very hard not to smile and failing miserably. He growled again and she took pity on him. Sakura picked up the bottle as she told him, "It needs to be warmed up. Babies this young have a weak digestive tract still. If the formula was cold when you gave it to him, it would have hit his stomach like a rock."

Sasuke took the bottle. "How do you know this stuff?"

"I make some extra money by babysitting." Sakura smiled. "I learned some of this the hard way."

"Why are you here?" He turned to the microwave and heated the bottle up.

"I was coming to check on you," she admitted. "I ran into Kana who told me that she'd left Haru with you. As far as I know, neither you or Naruto had ever even held a baby before Kana got here, let alone took care of one." Sakura smiled a little. "I remembered the first time I took care of a baby and decided that I better come see if you needed help."

Sasuke hesitated the nodded. "Thanks."

Sakura nodded and made no comment about the dare or how he had panicked. For that he was grateful. Sasuke looked at Haru and sighed. Okay, so maybe babies were terrifying, but he would still never admit that out loud. When Kana got home, he would act like nothing had gone wrong. It was a matter of pride. Still, he watched as Sakura tested the temperature of the formula, Sasuke owed Sakura one for this.

"There you go." She handed him the bottle then adjusted his grip on Haru. "He can't hold the bottle up himself yet, so you'll have to do that part for him. The little guy will grip it but he's still developing strength."

Sasuke nodded and did as she instructed. Haru's wailing stopped and he happily sucked on the bottle. Sasuke sat at the table as he let out a breath. Sakura sat across from him with a grin. Looks like Sasuke couldn't do everything after all. Too bad Naruto was missing this. She'd considered getting their blond teammate but decided she couldn't do that to Sasuke. Not when she knew he would be having difficulties.

Haru finished off half the bottle before he was satisfied. He looked up at his uncle with a big grin, like he hadn't just cried like a banshee. Sakura held a towel out to Sasuke. He looked at it with a frown.

"He needs to be burped," Sakura explained and she showed him.

Sasuke did what she told him. Sure enough, Haru burped then giggled like he'd done something great. Sakura took Haru so Sasuke could give his arms a rest. The Uchiha tilted his head as he looked at his nephew. A piece of his heart softened a little towards Haru. No wonder Kana was so protective. What else could you do when an innocent life was in your hands? Sasuke reached out and placed a gentle hand on Haru's forehead.

"I'm going to talk to Kana about making Uchiha Haru's last name," he said surprising himself.

"Does she have a last name?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I don't know." Sasuke dropped his hand and put the bottle back in the fridge. "She was orphaned when she was about ten years old, so she might have dropped the name."

"Well, she'd probably want Haru's name to be Uchiha. It's his father's and uncle's name after all." Sakura looked at the baby. "Kana doesn't seem ashamed of that name and she wouldn't want Haru to be."

Sasuke winced a little. Would Haru be ashamed of that name one day? Damn it. Another thing to worry about. Sasuke had never thought about how many things he'd simply not thought about since he was the only Uchiha. Family pride and honor was top of the list. Now that the Uchiha clan had a future, he needed to make sure it would be a proud one.

Sasuke stilled for a moment as another thought occurred to him. Joining Orochimaru would have ruined that. Betraying one's village was not something to be proud of. He'd been willing to do it anyway but what if he'd found out about Haru later? Haru's entire future would have been tainted by Sasuke's choice. After all, that's why he'd had to stay in Konoha. If he'd left, the name Uchiha would have become tainted beyond repair which would have made Konoha unsafe for Haru.

"I came so close to ruining his life," Sasuke whispered as he looked at his nephew again.

"Huh?" Sakura asked. She'd been playing with Haru and missed what Sasuke said.

He shook his head. That was not something he wanted to admit to anyone else. "Nothing." Sasuke saw Haru yawn and remembered something. "I need to prepare a room for him. With...baby stuff."

Sakura smiled at his description. "Okay."

"Can you..." he trailed off because he hated this question. "...help."

She nodded. "Of course. We can surprise Kana with it." An idea occurred to her and excitement zipped through her. "Maybe we can get Kakashi-sensei and Naruto to help. I mean, we'd get done faster and there's more people to keep an eye on Haru while we work."

Sasuke winced a little. He hadn't told Naruto or Kakashi about Kana and Haru yet, but Sakura had a point about the more people around thing. He supposed he'd have to tell his team about his family sometime.

"Alright," he agreed with a sigh. "Let's go find them."

_-With Kana-_

Kana was aware Sakura had gone to the Uchiha compound to help Sasuke. She didn't mind really. By now, Haru would be ready for a bottle and would have let Sasuke know about it by crying. The Uchiha would have figured out that he'd been wrong by now. Kana grinned. She bet he'd deny it though. That was fine too. She didn't care if he admitted the truth to her as long as he did to himself.

Kana paused when she sensed a familiar presence. She turned to look out at the forest surrounding the village. He was here and very unhappy. Oh well. There was no helping it. Kana made her way out the village to confront him. When she saw him, her heart did that slow roll in her chest then pounded just a little faster. He had that effect on her. Just sensing him near by could have her responding to him. It wasn't fair that he could do that to her but she couldn't bring herself to care very much.

He hadn't changed since the last time she'd seen him. His long dark hair was kept in a low ponytail and his bangs framed his face. Dark eyes watched her with a mixture of anger and relief. He was taller than her but that wasn't unusual since she was barely 5'3". He didn't smile, but she knew that when he did, her heart would melt. Right now she could tell he was angry. The necklace he'd given her allowed her to sense him at all times. She known the moment he'd found out she wasn't in the Land of Rain anymore. His worry and rage and vibrated to her though that necklace. She'd also been aware that he'd been tracking her since then because he'd been steadily getting closer.

"Hello, Itachi," she greeted him cheerfully.

He didn't bother with pleasantries. "Why are you here?"

"What? No hello?" She shook her head. "Not feeling friendly are you?"

"Kana, answer me," he snapped out.

She sighed. "Alright but you're not going to like it." Kana met his eyes. "I got pregnant."

He was silent for a second...then two...then three. Finally he said, "What?"

Kana couldn't help the laugh. "You should see your face right now, Itachi. You look so shocked and terrified."

"This isn't funny," he growled.

"Yes it is," she disagreed. Kana sobered and took his hands in hers. "I had a baby, Itachi – our baby – three months ago. His name is Haru, and he looks just like you."

Itachi was always quick to grasp everything, but it still took several minutes for him to process this. He had a son. He was a father. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I haven't seen you in six months and before that I was in denial."

He tilted his head. "Why?"

Kana sighed and raked her fingers through her hair. "Because being pregnant meant I'd have to leave you. Haru's life depends on us and staying with you was a risk to that life." She met his eyes. "My only option, once I'd given birth, was to leave to find a safe place for us. Konoha is the only place because Sasuke is here."

"Does he know?"

"That Haru is your child? Yes." Kana shifted uncomfortably now. Itachi would not like hearing this next bit of news. "Sasuke was ready to leave Konoha and join Orochimaru when I got here. The only way I could stop him was by telling him who Haru was so he'd feel obligated to stay."

Itachi's eyes flashed to red. "Orochimaru better not lay a hand on my brother."

"I knew you'd focus in on that part," she whispered more to herself than to him. A little louder she added, "He didn't go, Itachi. Sasuke is still here."

He relaxed a little. It was then that he realized she'd told him about a baby he hadn't seen yet. Itachi tilted his head. "Where is the baby?"

"With his uncle." Kana smirked now and her eyes held amusement. "Sasuke thought that babies weren't terrifying. I wanted him to see how wrong he was so he has babysitting duty until I get back."

Itachi felt his mouth twitch a little. "You're a cruel woman, Kana."

"I know." The amusement left her eyes and she took his face in her hands. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

"No." He covered one of her hands with his. "I was scared to death when I got back to find you gone. A thousand possibilities ran through my head and none of them were good. Kisame told me to go find you. He's cover for me until I get back."

"I didn't mean to scare you. Haru needs to be safe and that had to come first. I couldn't wait on you to get back from your mission."

Kana's body began to shake. Now that Itachi was here, months of fear and worry caught up to her. Tears escaped her guard as the floodgates opened wide. She covered her mouth with a hand, trying to hold herself together. Itachi pulled her to him and just held her. Kana broke.

"I was so scared, Itachi," she whispered. "Every night I thought someone would come and take Haru because they'd found out. I was afraid I hadn't been careful enough or that I'd mess up and scar Haru for life. What if I still do? What if I'm a terrible mother? It's not like I had an example growing up. I barely remember my mother."

Itachi held her close and cursed himself for making her go through this alone. He'd dragged Kana into his life knowing it couldn't end well. One day, he would die by his brother's hands and she would be left alone. His story couldn't have a happy ending. Not as long as things stayed the way they were, and they would stay the same. Nothing could change or Sasuke would die. That was a price Itachi couldn't pay for anyone, even Kana.

After a moment, she pulled back. "Sorry, Itachi. I guess I'd been holding that in for a while."

"I should have been here for you," he told her.

"Itachi, don't you go adding to your guilt level for things you can't control." She glared at him and placed her hands on her hips. "I knew what I was getting into with you from the very beginning. Last time I checked, it took two to make a baby. It's just as much my fault for not keeping up with my birth control." Kana added in a grumble directed more at herself than Itachi, "Teach me a lesson in responsibility. Never making that mistake again. Taking the stuff religiously now."

He sighed in resignation. Kana had always been very firm on this one point. Itachi had no reason to feel guilty for involving her in his life. She'd walked into it with eyes wide open and would never regret it. Every time he'd even hinted at feeling guilty for bringing her into this life, she'd usually hit him. The only reason she hadn't this time was probably because she was too busy grumbling at herself. He grinned as he listened to her berate her mistake.

"Not that I regret having Haru, mind you. I love him more than my own life and I wouldn't undo having him. It's just that...well...I am only sixteen and it was a mistake that brought him into my life. A good mistake but a mistake none the less." Kana looked up at him and glared. "What are you grinning at, Itachi?"

Rather than answering her - only a fool told Kana he was laughing at her - Itachi asked, "What do you need from me?"

"I want Haru to know you, Itachi. The real you. Not the man Sasuke believes you to be." She took his hands again. "All I want if for you to come and see him. Be a father the best you can because he'll need one. He'll need to know he matters to you."

Itachi closed his eyes. This would be a risk for him. To do what she was asking would mean coming back to Konoha without letting anyone know he was here. That raised the chances of him getting caught by the Konoha shinobi. He opened his eyes and looked at Kana. Despite the danger, he couldn't say no. He wanted to know his son, and wanted to be sure his son didn't follow his path. Not only that, he didn't want his son wondering, as he and Sasuke wondered, if his father loved him. Perhaps that last one was the most important.

"I'll come once a month," he told her. "That's the best I can do."

Kana nodded. "Alright. You'll have to start tomorrow, so you can meet Haru."

"That's fine." He looked in the direction of the village. "Word of you and Haru will travel. Orochimaru and the Akatsuki will hear about you."

She frowned. That she hadn't considered. "Will you get into trouble with the Akatsuki?"

Itachi looked at her in disbelief. She was the one carrying around the defenseless baby and his necklace. That made her the one everyone would go after, and she was worried about him? "Kana, I'm not the one they'll try to kill."

"I just want to be sure. Just to remind you, I came to Konoha because I knew that they would try to kill me. The village will keep Haru and me safe." Kana grabbed the sleeve of his cloak and stared at the clouds dotting it. "The Akatsuki won't be happy that you had anything to do with me."

"I know, but they won't do anything while you're in Konoha. Not only that, I've already planned for that." He'd prepared the story to tell the Akatsuki the moment he'd met her. Even while he fought his attraction to her, he'd known it wouldn't work. "You were a fling, and I never even knew your name."

"Oh. Well that works." Kana tilted her head and her eyes narrowed. "Do I get to hit you for that story?"

"No."

She sighed and shook her head. "I don't even get to be properly insulted. You take all the fun out of this story for me." Kana smiled up at him. "So I guess that works everything out for now."

He nodded in agreement. Itachi tilted his head in consideration and a gleam that Kana knew very well came into his eyes. Her pulse picked up again and her skin began to tingle. Itachi took her chin in his hand. "You did say that you were back on the pill right?"

Kana nodded and felt her cheeks turn red. She had a quick debate with herself and shrugged. Why not? It wasn't like there was a real reason not too. So she got pregnant once? That could be explained by her own carelessness. Well, she wasn't being careless now.

"How long till you have to return again?" Itachi asked her.

"I was going to rescue Sasuke at dinner time," she replied with a grin.

"That leaves you with a few hours. Did you have plans?" Itachi tugged her forward a little.

Kana's grin turned into a smile. "Nothing that I can't put aside if you give me a good reason."

"I think I can come up with a few."

_-Back with Sasuke-_

His team had taken the news as expected...with shock. Naruto hadn't stopped staring at him with wide eyes since he'd told them. Even Kakashi seemed to be having trouble digesting the news. On one hand, Sasuke was pleased that he hadn't been the only one having difficulties with the new developments. On the other hand, he really wanted them to say something already.

He got his wish. Naruto put his foot in his mouth by saying, "You're an uncle? That poor kid."

Sakura glared at him. "Naruto, don't say anything bad about Sasuke in front of Haru. It's one of Kana's rules. No one insults Haru's family while he's around."

Kakashi grinned. "There's nothing to insult anyway. Sasuke did put the wellfare of his family before his own desires after all." His sensei looked at Sasuke with a trace of pride. "That's a good sign."

"So will you help us with the baby room?" Sakura asked Kakashi and Naruto.

"Sure," Naruto agreed with a shrug. He had nothing else to do anyway. Not only that, but it would give him a chance to see Sasuke as an uncle. That could be interesting.

Kakashi nodded in agreement. "Why not?"

The four of them went to the Uchiha compound and got to work. It brought back a lot of memories when Sasuke walked into his old room. Dust had gathered on the furniture and there was a musty smell in the air. Sakura took care of that first. She opened the sliding door that led to the outside. Fresh air rushed into the room, shocking the senses.

Sasuke closed his eyes as the moments he'd spent in this room flashed through his memory. This was the room where he'd cried, laughed, and bled. He knew there was a scuff under the bed where he'd thrown a kunai once. One spot on the wall had been painted more recently than the rest because he's punched a hole in it while practicing in his room. He'd crashed threw the sliding door once and his father had to replace the original door.

"Sasuke, are you alright?"

He opened his eyes to see Sakura looking at him with concern. Surprisingly, he was alright so he nodded. "Were to we start?"

"Well, Haru needs a crib, so the bed is out," Sakura told the boys. "Start there. I'm going to find cleaning supplies."

"You're keeping the kid with you, right?" Kakashi asked her with a sheepish smile.

Sakura grinned. "I'll keep Haru. I'll be the only one with a free hand anyway. You'll have your hands full with that bed." She smiled at the baby. "Little Haru is still too young to be able to sit up all alone."

She walked out of the room humming some chipper little tune to the baby. Haru giggled up at her and clapped his hands. Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke turned to the bed. With a sigh they got to work.

* * *

All finished. Don't forget to review.


	4. Home and Family

Here it is at last.

Disclaimer: You know what goes here

**

* * *

Ch. 4: Home and Family**

Kana walked into the Uchiha compound humming a little tune. Tomorrow she'd take Haru to meet his father for the first time. Itachi was nervous that he'd ruin Haru's life like he had Sasuke's, but Kana was sure he was just being paranoid. Mostly because Sasuke's life wasn't ruined, and even if it had been, he would have ruined it himself. As it was, Sasuke was slowly repairing the damage that his need for revenge had caused. Maybe he'd be ready to hear the truth in a few months. Kana hoped so for both his and Itachi's sake.

She tilted her head as the sounds of laughter reached her. It wasn't Sasuke, he'd never laugh so loudly, so they had company. Who could it be? She wondered. Whoever was laughing was loud and someone contagious. Even without seeing him she felt the smile tugging at her lips. She was willing to bet he'd have a grin to match that smile. Curious, she made her way down the hall to the source of the sound then stopped in the doorway.

Sasuke had obviously been busy today. The room had a fresh coat of paint, the floors scrubbed, and the furniture polished. Haru was napping in a crib she was sure hadn't been anywhere in the house before. Kana felt her heart squeeze a little. Haru had his own room. Sasuke had given Haru his own room and in doing so making this compound Haru's home. She felt like crying and laughing at the same time. Already Haru had something she'd never had, a home.

"Naruto, shut up or you'll wake Haru," Sasuke's voice ordered in a heated whisper.

Her eyes moved to the four people standing in the center of the room. Sasuke was telling a blond kid to quiet down because Haru was sleeping. Sakura backed Sasuke up by knocking the blond in the head – something that made Kana want to laugh some more. A few steps behind them, stood a leaf shinobi with his headband covering one eye. He was looking at her with understanding. The shinobi reached out and tapped Sasuke's shoulder then pointed at the doorway where Kana stood.

The Uchiha looked over and saw the look on her face. "Kana, are you okay?"

She nodded slowly taking a step back. Part of her wanted to run so she could get control of her now raging emotions. One emotional outburst today was enough. Besides, she didn't like crying in front of other people – Itachi being the only exception. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. That helped a little.

"Sorry. I'm not sure whether I want to laugh or cry right now." She smiled warmly. "It's just that I'm so happy. Haru has a home now. Every mother wants their child to have everything in life and for me everything has new meaning."

Sakura tilted her head. "How so?"

"I was an orphan at ten. In a short time, I lost everything and in doing so learned what was important in life. So what I want for Haru is very basic. I want him to have a home and family to love him." She looked over at the crib and felt the tears slide down her face. "Knowing that he has a home is probably the biggest relief of my life."

Sasuke looked around the room. He hadn't thought of it that way. It was just something that Haru needed. The fact that it was also a symbol that this was the kid's home hadn't even entered his mind. He'd also know that this would please Kana but hadn't known it would make this one of the best days of her life.

"Who's this girl?" Naruto asked. He hated to see others cry and really wanted her to stop. Hence why he was changing the subject.

"That's Kana, Haru's mother," Sasuke answered.

Kakashi grinned. "Hello. I'm Kakashi."

Kana managed a somewhat watery smile. "Nice to meet you at last. Itachi spoke very highly of you."

This surprised the copy ninja.

She laughed now. "Itachi always respects those that are strong." Her eyes trailed to Sasuke. "He has other reasons to respect you but I won't go into them."

"You talk to Itachi? Regularly?" Naruto demanded with a glare. "He's a bad guy you know."

Kana smiled at Naruto sadly. "I used to talk to him regularly. You do realize that I had to in order to have his child, right?" Her eyes trailed to Haru. "That's changed though. Itachi can't risk coming here. Not even for me." She left Haru out of it. For his son, Itachi would walk through fire, but they didn't need to know that. This way, she wasn't lying to them.

Sakura's heart hurt for Kana. The older woman had so much pain in her eyes right now. The Kana smiled at them all. "I'm glad you made a room for Haru."

"This is his home," Sasuke told her without looking at her. It was hard for him to admit that he wanted this to be a home for Haru too.

"Thank you, Sasuke." Kana looked at Naruto. "I'm guessing you're Naruto. The last member of Sasuke's team."

The blond nodded with that grin she knew he'd have. "Yup. That's me."

"No wonder they call you hyperactive. I heard you laughing from the entrance." Kana laughed when Naruto glared at her for calling him hyper. Then he shrugged and laughed with her. Kana gestured for them to follow her. "Come on. Let's go to the kitchen and I'll make dinner for everyone."

They nodded and followed her. Sakura asked to help cook because she was learning how. Kana was more than happy to teach her. Sasuke sat silently at the table, listening. There was laughter as they told Kana stories about their missions and training. Haru woke up crying and Kana went to feed him. She came back carrying him on her hip and the baby was passed around. Even Kakashi held Haru briefly before handing him back to Kana. For the first time in years, there was chaos in the Uchiha compound, and Sasuke glared at them for making so much noise. But in the back of his mind he wondered if maybe he'd been insane to even think about leaving this.

The chaos continued as dinner was served. Kana told them about her journey from the Land of Rain to here and managing a baby. There was lots of laughter when she'd told them about her panic the first few times Haru cried. Sasuke was somewhat relieved to hear her say that. She'd always seemed to calm when Haru got upset. It was good to know that even she had been scared of the little kid. She told them about people she'd met on the way and villages she'd seen.

"Weren't you scared, Kana?" Sakura asked. "I mean, you were traveling across country on your own with a baby."

Kana laughed. "I've never been so scared in my life. I wasn't lying when I told Sasuke that babies are the most terrifying thing in the world on their own. If you add life troubles to the equation, I nearly had a heart attack just waking up."

"Then why do it?" Naruto asked which his head resting on his arms.

"Being a shinobi has to be scary sometimes." After the two genin nodded, she asked, "Then why do it?"

They exchanged a look as they tried to think of an answer. Kana smiled at them. "Sometimes we do things that scare us or that we don't want to do simply because it has to be done to reach a goal. In my case, it was to find Haru a home where he could grow up safely."

"I'm a shinobi because I want to be Hokage," Naruto stated with pride.

Sakura looked at Sasuke. "To protect my friends and family."

"See," Kana said. "Sometimes there is just a means to an end even if those means are scary."

"So does the mean always justify the end?" Kakashi asked her curiously. This girl was only sixteen and sounded as wise as many older shinobi he knew. It was probably the life she'd lived. Most orphans grew up fast in many ways. Even Naruto, for all his goofiness, knew that life wasn't always easy and how to handle that.

"Absolutely not," Kana replied adamantly. "The only end that can always be justified in my opinion is whatever necessary to protect those you love. That I would do at all costs."

Sasuke winced a little but said nothing. He'd almost betrayed the people he loved, so why didn't Kana seem bothered by that. Then again she didn't seem bothered by what Itachi had done either. So how could she say that about ends and means?

"What about Itachi?" he found himself asking quietly. "You justified his ends and means."

Kana looked at him with a tilted head. "One, I've never said he was justified, though I will now that you mention it. Two, there are things about that you don't know." She looked down at the table. "Sasuke, I don't have to believe that every action is justified to understand it. You don't have to be right all the time. Humans are all fallible." Her eyes moved up to him again. "So no, I don't blame you or Itachi for the things you've done or didn't do."

"Easy for you to say," he grumbled and looked away from her.

"No. That's never easy for anyone. Forgiving maybe one of the hardest things to do, because sometimes you just don't want to. Sometimes you feel like something someone did was so wrong that they don't deserve forgivness." Kana looked at the table. "I blamed my parents for leaving me alone for years. But I realized that I couldn't keep doing that. Hate and anger won't bring them back and it won't make my life any easier. If anything, it made things harder."

"They weren't murdered."

"No, they weren't. But in your case, doesn't staying angry give the one who killed your clan power over you?"

His head snapped up to look at her with a glare. Sasuke stood and stalked outside to the training yard within the compound. Naruto shook his head at Kana. "Did you have to upset him?"

"Yes. He needed to hear that."

Sakura looked outside. "Why?"

"Sasuke doesn't listen. Not really," Kana said slowly as she shifted Haru to her other arm. Kakashi took the kid to give her arms a break. She smiled gratefully and continued. "You can talk and talk to him about how he should be protecting his friends rather than focusing on revenge and how the road he's on will destroy him. The words will go in one ear and out the other."

"So why did you tell him that?" Naruto frowned at her. "If he's not going to hear it anyway."

"Because the best way to get someone like him to hear you is to shove cold hard truths in his face." Kana smiled. "It's tough and a little cold. He'll get pissed at me for telling him the things he doesn't want to hear, but once said it can't be taken back. Unlike pretty speeches about protecting, cold hard facts will stick in his craw simply because they annoy him. He'll have no choice but to think about them if only to come up with a way to argue with me."

Kakashi shook his head. He'd known it was an approach to take with Sasuke but hadn't had the heart for it. Not with Sasuke anyway. It looked like Kana didn't have his reservations even with the people she cared about, and she did care about Sasuke whether the boy knew it or not.

Haru yawned, signaling an end to the evening. Sasuke's team said their good nights and made their way home. Kana carried Haru up to his room and set him in his crib. Gently, she ran a finger over his forehead with a soft smile.

"You're going to have a better life than me, Haru," she whispered to her son as she thought of her own life and even Sasuke's and Itachi's. "All I want, my only goal in life now, is to make sure I raise a good and happy man. I want you to be able to smile frequently and laugh with ease, unlike your father and uncle. I want you to have innocent moments and be naïve for a time because I lost that young. I want you to cry when you need to and not be ashamed of tears. I want you to be strong and protect those that you love because they make life worth living."

Haru smiled at her as if to say, it's okay Mom. With a final good night, Kana left Haru's room to catch some sleep of her. She noted that Sasuke's door was open now. He must have come back inside. She walked over and peeked in. Sure enough, he was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"What do you want?" he growled without looking at her.

"To wish you good night." She added with a small smile, "Grouch."

He sat up and glared at her.

Kana ignored his glare. "I'll see you in the morning, Sasuke."

He watched her leave and flopped back onto the bed. That girl got under his skin simply because she didn't get ruffled by anything. Except her son, he admitted remembering her happiness when she'd seen the room. He glared at his roof and forced all thoughts of Kana out of his head. The girl was nothing to him. Nothing. So why did she bother him so much? Because she didn't bother softening the truth, he answered himself. She'd told him exactly what she thought and he hadn't liked it. Mostly because it forced him to think about what she said just to argue with her, but he hadn't been able to come up with a single objection. He clenched his teeth. She was really annoying.

Sasuke barely slept that night. He kept thinking of the recent events in his life and what he wanted to do with them. Part of him still screamed at him to avenge his clan at all costs but another part reminded him that Haru was his clan. Could he avenge the others at the cost of the one? Sasuke stumbled into the kitchen still tired and wishing he knew what to do. God did he feel terrible. His head felt like someone had pounded on it with a hammer. Every muscle in his body screamed when he moved, and why was everything so damn cold. He was shaking and sweating at the same time. Weird.

Kana smiled at him. "Good morning, Sasuke."

He growled at her.

"Well, I see you're in a fine mood." She frowned and placed a hand on his forehead. Her frown deepened. "You have a fever."

"I'm fine," he snapped out.

"Right. And I'm the tooth fairy. Go back to bed. I'll bring you some soup to eat in a minute."

"I will not go to..." he trailed off as the room began to spin.

Kana rolled her eyes at how stubborn he was being and grabbed his arm to hold him up. He was surprised by how strong she was. She got him into his room without much trouble. When he tried to get back up, she merely pushed him back down as she said, "No look. How are you going to get strong if you kill over from a cold because you're being stubborn. Lay down and relax or I'll tie you to the bed."

Sasuke was too tired to argue. Not only that, he was afraid she wasn't just threatening. Kana might actually tie him to the bed.

"Good." She placed her hands on her hips. "Now I'll be right back. Don't move."

With that she went back to the kitchen. She had to hurry. The sooner she got Sasuke asleep, the better. He needed rest to recover from the fever despite his objections. If he slept, he couldn't argue with her about resting. She made tomato soup since she'd noticed he had a soft spot for tomatoes. She brought the steaming bowl to his room and watched him while he ate it.

Sasuke almost laughed. Almost. The look in her eyes was the same his mother had gotten when he'd gotten sick as a child. He'd get stubborn about staying in bed, but his mother had always been very stern when it came to her children's health. Even his father didn't dare cross her when he wasn't well. She'd stand over them with that stubborn look in her eyes and dare them to get out of bed before their fever was gone. He finished the soup and laid down. Kana was right anyway. He needed to rest. Sasuke drifted into sleep almost instantly.

Kana smiled and took the bowl. She looked outside and thought, 'I need to hurry. Itachi is waiting to meet Haru.' Her eyes drifted to Sasuke's room. She couldn't just leave him while he was ill. The boy might wake up and move. Someone had to watch him. Someone stubborn who cared about him. Someone who could make him listen. She walked over to the phone and called Sakura. The pink haired kunoichi came right over.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Sakura, but I couldn't think of anyone else who'd make sure he took care of himself," Kana apologized.

"It's not trouble. Where are you and Haru going?" Sakura asked curiously.

Haru's mother just smiled and easily changed the subject. "Just be sure that Sasuke doesn't get up. He's been very stubborn about that."

Kana had spoken so smoothly that Sakura didn't notice that she hadn't really answered. Sakura smiled and said, "You can count on me."

"Say bye bye, Haru," Kana told her son as she walked out the door with him.

Sakura waved cheerfully. It wasn't until Kana and Haru were out of sight that she realized she still didn't know where they were going. She placed a finger to her lips thoughtfully. "I wonder what's so important that she's going out while Sasuke is sick. I know we've only known her for three days but I know she'd never leave family while sick unless it was important. And she took Haru." She shrugged. "Oh well. It's none of my business anyway."

Kana sighed in relief when she made it out of the village without anyone bothering her. She closed her eyes for a moment and sensed Itachi's presence. Without slowing, she followed the necklaces direction right to him. Itachi turned the moment she stepped into the clearing.

"Did you have to wait so far away?" she asked him. "I've been walking for nearly half an hour and Haru is heavy."

"I didn't want to risk someone sensing my presence," he replied calmly. Itachi was always calm.

Kana shifted the little boy in her arms and held him out to Itachi. "Meet Haru, Itachi. Your son."

Hesitantly, Itachi took the baby and looked down at Haru with something close to wonder. Kana fell in love with Itachi all over again in that moment. Not that that was unusual, she admitted ruefully. It seemed everything he did made her love him more. She'd stopped even trying to figure out if there was a limit to her feelings. Haru and Itachi were her world. Her eyes looked down at that thought. Her world was torn in half because she could only have one of them. Even if she'd never given birth to Haru and had stayed close to Itachi, she'd never bee able to keep him. That was the fate of their love and she accepted this...even if it hurt.

"He's so tiny," Itachi whispered. Haru blinked up at his father then smiled. Much like with his uncle, Haru easily wrapped his father around his tiny little fingers. The baby laughed and clapped his hands to cheer as if thrilled at meeting his father.

Kana smiled and sat to rest while watching Itachi and Haru. She yawned and looked up at the sky. Time seemed to fly by. Before she knew it, an hour had passed and Itachi was handing Haru back to her. He ruffled his son's dark hair then looked at her. Her heart was being squeezed painfully, but she managed a sunny smile anyway. "We'll see you again next month, right?{"

He nodded and brushed his lips over hers in farewell. Then he was gone. Kana smiled down at Haru and asked, "So what did you think of Dad?"

The baby laughed and clapped his hands.

"I love him too." Pain gripped her again but she shoved it aside ruthlessly. Not yet. She couldn't break yet.

Kana returned to the Uchiha compound and settled Haru down for a nap. Sakura came into the room just as Haru fell asleep. Kana motioned for them both to leave quietly. The moment they were in the kitchen, Sakura said, "Sasuke's asleep again. He woke up for about five minutes but I didn't let him get up. His fever is gone now. I just checked."

"Good." Kana smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem. I love him after all so it's not like watching over him is a hardship." Sakura giggled then. "Besides, it was fun being able to boss him around a little and make him rest. I've never heard him complain that much before." Sakura laughed a little and then waved. "I guess I'll see you later. Tell, Sasuke that Kakashi has invited him to the training area tomorrow if he wants to begin training again."

"I will."

Sakura left with a final farewell.

Kana checked on Haru and Sasuke to find both of them were still asleep. Finally, she went into her room and closed the door carefully. Darkness enveloped her. She didn't bother opening the curtains or flipping on the light. She wanted the dark right now. She could hide her pain in the dark. The tears fell silently at first. It was okay now. She could break now. Kana slid down to the floor and cried.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to the part of her that scolded the weakness. "I'm trying to be strong but it's so hard."

She covered her face with her hands and just let the tears fall. It was hard to be strong all the time and damn it she deserved a moment of weakness. Didn't she? Of course she did. She wasn't wonder woman after all. Anyone would feel this way if they were in her position. She was in love with a man who was doomed to die by his own brother's hands. That very same brother was hell bent on killing the man she loved and there was nothing she could do about it. Her son depended on her so what else could she do but stand tall. But when she was alone, and no one was looking, it was okay to be weak.

Her door slid open and she looked up to see Sasuke. Sakura was right, his color was back to normal. Kana looked away quickly and forced her boiling emotion back into their container. Or tried to anyway. Now that they were out, her pain and sorrow weren't about to go away easily. Sasuke knelt next to her. He wasn't sure what to do since he'd never run across this situation before. All he knew was he couldn't just leave her like this. Slowly he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be nice, Sasuke," she told him with a watery smile. "It'll make me cry more right now."

"That's okay," he heard himself say. He wasn't sure who was more shocked...him or her. It was just those damn tears got to him. Kana was always calm and strong. Except for now and for some reason this moment of weakness was worse because she was normally strong.

Kana sniffled and buried her face in her hands again. "Oh, god, I can't stop now. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't do this. I can't afford to be weak. Haru needs me to be strong right now. But..."

Sasuke felt himself weaken and with a resigned sigh gave in at last. She was family damn it, whether he liked it or not - and most of the time he didn't. Despite that, he hugged her and just let her lean on him while she cried.

Kana sat up after a while and wiped her eyes. "Sorry, Sasuke. I just couldn't stop crying."

"Kana?"

She looked at him with a tilted head.

"I was going to ask earlier but didn't." He met her eyes. "Why don't you and Haru take our clan's name?"

Her eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

"We're a family, right? Haru is my nephew and you being his mother makes you part of this clan. So you two should use the Uchiha name."

Kana blinked at him then smiled. "You're right, Sasuke. We're a family so me and Haru would be proud to be called Uchiha."

* * *

That's it. I thought about making Sasuke stubborn about accepting Kana a little longer but that would just get ridiculously long I think. Better to just move right alone now. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll get to work on the next one as soon as I can.


	5. New Words

Here it is. At last. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: insert the usual bs here.

**

* * *

Ch. 5: New Words**

Sasuke walked onto the training grounds where he and his teammates had first become genin. His eyes trailed to the stone and paused in front of it. So many names, he thought now. Names of people he'd never knew but whose sacrifice had allowed him to live now. He traced fingers over names of members of his own clan who'd died during missions. For the first time in his life, he wondered if they would be ashamed of him? They sacrificed their lives for this village and he'd been so close to betraying what they'd died for.

"Are you feeling better today, Sasuke?"

He looked over his shoulder to see Sakura standing there. For a moment, he wondered what she was talking about then he remembered his fever yesterday. "I'm fine. Kana made me rest for the entire day and the fever was gone completely this morning."

She smiled. "That's good. She'd told me it came back after I left yesterday, so I was worried." Her eyes moved to the stone and then back to him. Slowly, as if unsure of how he would react, she asked, "What brings you here?"

"I don't know," he answered honestly. His attention turned back to the stone. He'd gone for a walk this morning to clear his head. Kana's breakdown yesterday gave him a lot to think about. Clearly, she needed him here to help her. As strong and determined as she was, she was still alone in a world full of people who'd want to kill her son simply because of his parentage. Kana couldn't protect Haru alone. The worst of her enemies were shinobi, and she was only a civilian. He was her only hope at protecting Haru's future leaving him with no choice but to offer her his help. "I was just wondering around."

"Oh." Sakura looked back at the stone. "How are Kana and Haru doing?"

"Fine."

"The rumors are already beginning to spread. A woman with a child she claims is an Uchiha is a big deal in this village."

"It's not a claim."

"I know that. It's just what others are saying." Sakura looked at him a little warily. Sasuke seemed to be in a strange mood today. "They know Haru has to be Itachi's son. That leaves Kana open for criticism."

"She knew that before coming here. It's not her well-being she's concerned about."

"For her it's all about Haru." Sakura looked at the stone. "Do you think he'll suffer because Itachi is his father?"

"I will do what I can to avoid that, but yes, he'll suffer for it." Sasuke turned to her. "I won't have him suffer like Naruto did. Haru won't be alone."

She shook her head. "No. We'll be there to help and I doubt Naruto would let that happen anyway. He understands that sort of thing way too well."

Sasuke nodded in agreement. His eyes trailed to the stone again. "Sakura, do you think they're ashamed of me?" Now why had he asked her that? He hadn't meant to. At least, he didn't think he had. It just popped out of his mouth before he realized what he was saying.

Sakura looked up at him now and tilted her head. He wasn't surprised that she didn't have to ask him to clarify. She simply said, "I don't know. You're the only Uchiha I ever knew so I can't say what you're clan believed. To be honest, I don't think it matters."

He looked at her in surprise.

She explained, "They're dead, Sasuke, so I don't think they care anymore. Sure, it's good to honor their memory, but when all said and done, they're not here. The better question is, would Haru be ashamed of you? He's here to live with the affects of your life." Sakura smiled a little sadly. "I think you focus way too much on the past and not enough on the future."

He looked back at the stone. "Maybe."

"Hey, Sasuke," Naruto called out as he came running up to them. He doubled over to catch his breath. Between gasps he managed, "You should hurry back to the village. Kana went to do some shopping and some of the shinobi are giving her a hard time." Naruto stood. "She's taking it calmly enough but I don't think we should allow that sort of thing."

Sasuke felt anger at the idea of someone bothering Kana. She had enough to deal with damn it. He wouldnt' let anyone add to her already heavy burden. The three of them hurried back to the village. Sasuke saw Kana standing in front of a vegetable stand glaring at a chunin next to her. The chunin had her by the upper arm and was saying something to her. In Kana's arms was Haru which was probably why she hadn't jerked away from the chunin. The baby was crying and with the shinobi holding her arm, Kana couldn't comfort him. Sasuke didn't think about what he did. He just rushed up and punched the chunin dead in the face, sending him sliding across the ground.

Kana raised an eyebrow. How typical of Sasuke, but she couldn't say she didn't appreciate his temperament in this case. That chunin was starting to get really insulting. She wished someone would explain to her how having a child with Itachi made her a whore. Especially since he'd been the only guy she'd ever shared a bed with. Hell, he was the only guy she'd ever kissed. Last time she checked, that didn't not fit under the category of whore. Or slut for that matter.

The chunin sat up and rubbed at his jaw with a glare. "What was that for?"

Sasuke didn't even dignify that dumb question with a response. Instead he turned to Kana. "Are you okay?"

"I've been called worse," she replied with a shrug. Which was true enough. She had been a thief for a while after she was orphaned and that had left her wide open for all sorts of names that were better left unsaid. "The shouting scared Haru though."

Kana rocked the baby a little and whispered soothing words. Haru began to calm down though he refused to smile until Kana smiled first. Only three months old and he was already taking care of his mother. Sasuke couldn't help finding that a little amusing.

"Are you ignoring me, Genin," the chunin shouted indignantly.

Sasuke looked back. "No, I just didn't think that question was worth answering. You know damn well why I hit you." He turned his attention back to Kana. "Do you need anything else?"

She shook her head. Her eyes focused on Naruto and she grinned. "Thanks, Naruto."

He grinned sheepishly. "So you knew I went to get Sasuke, huh?"

"I saw you run off and I made an educated guess. You knew Sasuke would want to deal with this himself." She looked back at Sakura who was glaring at the chunin. "I thought you were training with the Hokage today?"

"I was. I finished early so she let me go home early." Sakura grinned. "Shishou says I have a talent for medical ninjutsu."

Sasuke looked at Sakura in surprise. He hadn't known she'd been training with Lady Tsunade. When had that happened? Why hadn't anyone told him? Oh yeah. He'd been ignoring them since being forced to stay here. He hadn't even done any training with Kakashi.

"What's going on?"

Sasuke looked over thinking, speak of the devil.

Kakashi walked up calmly as if nothing was happening. Kana smiled and explained the situation. The copy ninja shook his head. He should have known this would happen. Itachi's defections, regardless of the fact that Sasuke was still here, would still have some effects on Kana. She'd been a consenting adult that had a child with a criminal. The village would label her a traitor by association even if she'd never been loyal to Konoha in the first place.

"Did he hurt you?"

Kana shook her head. She shifted Haru a little and Kakashi's visible eyes narrowed a little. He reached out and lifted the sleeve of her shirt revealing bruises from where she'd been grabbed. Sasuke growled and instantly turned to go after that chunin again. Kakashi grabbed his arm to stop him. Sasuke glared back at him.

"Now isn't the time, Sasuke," Kakashi told him. "Let's get Kana home. The bruises will heal. She'll need help carrying the bags."

"I can handle it," she objected. But just as she said that, Naruto took two of the bags, while Sasuke took the other two. Sakura took Haru. Kana wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh or glare.

Kakashi handled it by giving her a gentle shove towards the Uchiha compound while saying, "Come on, Kana. Let us help."

With a sigh, Kana nodded. "Fine. I suppose my arm does hurt...but only a little."

"I'm sure you're right," he agreed easily as he continued shoving her in the right direction.

Kana got the feeling he was placating her. Finally she smiled softly. Having people to help her wasn't so bad, even if she complained about it. She winced a little and rubbed at her sore arm. Okay, so maybe her arm did hurt a lot. That chunin had one hell of a grip. Well, she knew this would happen and was prepared to deal with the criticism. There was no other choice.

The Chunin wasn't the last one to give Kana a hard time. It seemed everyone was critical of her choice in men. Not that she blamed them really. They were all under the same mistaken concept of Itachi that Sasuke had. Either way, she dealt with a lot of critics during the next few months. Sasuke usually responded by punching someone. The boy was very protective of his family.

The criticism wasn't all she dealt with. Haru was proving to follow in his father's and uncle's footsteps as far as learning curve went. Everything he was learning came earlier than most which kept Kana busy. Kana was excited every time Haru did something new which seemed to be every day. Sasuke thought he'd never get over how fast Haru was growing. It seemed every time he turned around, the boy was doing something new. Sasuke would admit privately, he was a little proud at how fast Haru was catching on, even if it was just little things like rolling over on his own.

Kana didn't bother hiding how proud or happy she was with Haru's developments. The happiest day of Kana's life was probably the shortly after Haru turned six month old. She'd just finished cleaning the house and had gone to get Haru. It was time for him to visit Itachi. The older Uchiha was staying true to his word. Once a month, she'd feel his presence outside the village. Today was one of those days.

At least she didn't have to lie to Sasuke about where she was going. He'd finally begun training with Kakashi and Naruto on a more regular basis again. A very good thing in Kana's opinion. Sasuke needed to start working with his team again even if it was reluctantly...and it was. He still wasn't happy about being forced to stay in Konoha, but he was starting to accept it. Before long, he'd decide he didn't mind staying at all.

Kana walked into the clearing and smiled at Itachi. "Hello, stranger. How have you been?"

His mouth actually twitched and his eyes held an amused gleam. Kana almost always greeted with those same words. Now just hearing them made something in his relax. His reply was the usual, "Various crimes."

She chuckled and turned her attention to Itachi's partner. "Now you I really haven't seen in a while."

"I've been keeping busy." He wondered over to take a good look at Haru and grinned. "Who'd have thought that Itachi would be a father? I laugh just thinking about it."

"Now don't tease him, Kisame. He's still a little unsure of himself in the family deparment," Kana reprimanded. She grinned. "Besides. This makes you an honorary uncle. So Itachi could just turn it around on you, Uncle Kisame."

The shark man jerked back and stared at her for a moment. Then laughed. Just like Kana. "You haven't changed I see. Still full of surprises. Have you picked a godfather yet? Your lives aren't exactly safe."

Kana shook her head. "You're out because of the criminal thing. Sasuke will take him providing he hadn't killed over. I suppose we should pick on more person, just in case."

"Kakashi," Itachi told her.

She looked at Itachi. "Are you sure?"

"He'll look out for Haru should something happen to you or Sasuke." Itachi looked away. "I could never take him even if I out live you both."

"Alright. Kakashi it is. I'll ask him as soon as I get the chance." To take the depressed look off Itachi's face, Kana handed him Haru. "Now you hold him."

Kisame burst into laughter. "You should see your face, Itachi. I'd almost swear she handed you a paper bomb instead of a baby."

Itachi glared at first then smirked. Without hesitation he handed Haru to Kisame. The shark man stopped laughing instantly and just stared at the kid. Now it was Kana's turn to laugh. What was it with men? Every single one of them acted as if Haru were a ticking time bomb ready to explode.

After an hour, Itachi was holding his son again. His dark eyes seemed sad and happy at the same time. Their time together was up. He shifted and started to hand Haru over to Kana. Just as she reached out Haru smiled up at his father and said, "Dada."

The adults froze. Kana wondered if Haru was even aware of what he said. Perhaps he was just repeating sounds and the word had no meaning to him. Even if that was the case, she'd never forget the small smile Itachi gave his son. All traces of Itachi's sadness and pain vanished for the first time, and her heart did a slow roll in her chest. Why was it, that ever time she saw him, she fell more and more in love with him. If she fell any farther, she'd never be able to live without him.

The older Uchiha nodded and said, "Yeah, but now you go to your mother."

Kana took Haru and didn't give Itachi to vanish yet. She set the baby on her hip, grabbed Itachi's cloak, and kissed him soundly. When she stepped back, she was grinning at him. "Thought you were going to get away this time, huh?"

He smirked. "I wouldn't dream of it."

She released his cloak and turned to Kisame. "Take care of him."

"Naturally," the shark man agreed.

With that, the Akatsuki members vanished. Kana looked at Haru with a smile. "I wonder if you know what 'dada' is. Theoretically, you're just repeating sounds, but you're a bright boy."

Haru laughed and clapped his hands. "Mama."

"Okay, so the genius gene is hereditary," she mumbled as she started back towards the village.

She returned to the compound to find Sasuke sitting outside on the wraparound porch. He looked at her and tilted his head. Something was on his mind, she saw. He had a thoughtful frown on his face and he was perfectly still. A sure sign he was thinking very hard about something.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"Just out for a walk." That was sort of true. She'd been walking. There was no need to mention Itachi or Kisame. Instead, she'd try and pry Sasuke's thoughts our of him. Which was like pulling teeth under normal circumstances. "How did training go?"

Apparently today wasn't normal. Sasuke didn't even put up a token struggle about sharing his thoughts. "Kakashi-sensei thinks I need to start a different sort of training. I think it's because Naruto is about to leave the village."

"What for?" Kana knew that Sasuke wouldn't admit it, but he didn't want Naruto to go anywhere. Despite everything, Naruto was Sasuke's best friend.

"To train with Jiraya." Sasuke leaned back against the wall behind him. He knew he would go with Kakashi. It was just hard to let go of the irritation at having to stay when he'd wanted to leave. Another thing bothering him was now that he was leaving Konoha to train, he didn't want to. He wanted to be here with Kana and Haru. How strange was that? "Kakashi thinks I should travel and train."

"Alone?" Kana looked at him in disbelief. Kakashi would never send his students out alone at their age. "That doesn't sound like Kakashi."

"Not alone. He would take me. The plan would be to expose me to different fighting styles. With my sharingan I'd learn a lot. It would also help me adjust quickly to different styles used in battle." Sasuke looked up at her. "But this would take years. You and Haru would be left alone for that time."

"We'll be okay. I never intended to slow down your training, Sasuke, and you are our protector so to speak." Kana smiled at him and placed Haru in his uncle's lap. "You can't protect if you don't get stronger than the potential threats."

He nodded as he looked at Haru. Six months old, he thought, and the kid had changed quite a bit. How much more would he grow in the time Sasuke was training? 'Guess I'm gonna find out,' Sasuke told himself. "We leave tomorrow then."

Kana nodded. "Perfect. I want to talk to Kakashi about making him Haru's godfather."

Sasuke's head jerked up to look at her then he tilted his head in consideration. The more people that Haru had to take him in should something happen to his family, the better. Sasuke knew all to well that everyone could be taken in an instant leaving Haru all alone. He nodded in agreement. "Let's do that then."

Kakashi was more than happy to accept the honor. Like the rest of Team 7, he'd grown attached to Haru in the past few months. Team 7 ate dinner together at the Uchiha compound. It would be the last meal they had together for a long time, making it a very special occasion. They all were thrilled to hear Haru say mama several times. Sasuke noted that the boy seemed to at least understand that Kana answered to this word.

Early the next morning, they all met at the gates to Konoha. Naruto and Jiraya headed out first with their farewell waves. Sasuke turned to Kana before he left. "Look. Be careful. I don't want to letting the villagers give you a hard time."

"Don't worry. I've got Sakura here to look out for me," Kana told him with a smile.

Sakura nodded. "Don't worry, Sasuke. I'll take care of your family."

"Come on, Sasuke," Kakashi said, placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Time to go."

Sasuke nodded and turned to follow his sensei. So he couldn't join Orochimaru, but that didn't mean he couldn't keep training. He'd just have to work ten times as hard to make sure his strength increased, but this time it wasn't just for revenge. Haru would need him to be strong and protect him from everyone who would want to use him.

He turned when he heard a small voice say, "Unc."

Sasuke's eyes widened. Haru was looking right at him with a big smile and repeated, "Unc."

The boy couldn't say the word right yet, but it was close enough. Sasuke grinned and waved before turning again. He would get stronger and protect that boy. Kana was right about one thing. He would make sure that Haru never had that big smile taken from him. Ever.

Kana watched them go until they were out of sight. Finally she looked at Haru. "You really are a genius aren't you, Haru? You knew exactly what that meant."

"He is learning a little fast. He's supposed to just be making sounds, not understanding them," Sakura admitted. She smiled. "Like uncle like nephew I guess."

"And father. Itachi is a genius too. I think it runs in the Uchiha blood or something. They're all meant to be extraordinary." Kana bounced Haru a little making him laugh and clap his hands. "Come on. Let's go home."

* * *

That's it for now. The next chapter will start a few years after this one ends I think. Maybe. Haven't decided yet. Anyways, let me know what you think. Until the next chapter.


	6. A Threat to Haru

All finished. Just so you know, this skips four years.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but i wouldn't object if i did

**

* * *

Ch. 6: A Threat to Haru**

Sasuke wasn't sure what to expect. It had been four years since his training began and now he was returning home. He had to admit that he was a lot stronger than he had been when he left. Kakashi hadn't been easy on him at all. Every night, Sasuke had gone to bed sore and beaten up. Sasuke sometimes wondered if this was Kakashi's way of making sure he didn't think he wasn't being trained enough. Over the last month, he'd managed to actually fight on the same level as Kakashi several times, so the copy ninja decided it was time to go home.

The first thing Sasuke did when he returned was go to the Uchiha compound. He wanted to see how Kana and Haru had done during his absence. There were a few things around the compound that looked like they'd been repaired in his absence. There was a garden that hadn't been there when he left. Kana had obviously been busy while he was away. He went inside and called, "Kana!"

She came out of the kitchen and, when she saw him, rushed over to hug him. "Sasuke." Kana stepped back and examined him. "You've gotten taller and a lot more muscular."

He noted that she had changed just a little. Kana's dark braid now reached her hips and bangs framed her face. Her chocolate colored eyes were filled with warmth and welcome as they took in his appearance. The aura of calm that seemed to radiate from her was stronger than ever. He also realized he was taller than she was now.

"I remember I used to have to look up at you," he told her with a grin. Sasuke tilted his head. "Haru?"

"Outside. Come on." She led the way out to the training grounds on the compound.

Sure enough there was a little boy playing outside. Haru was four now and looked just like his father already. His dark eyes held intelligence and a child like wonder. Like his uncle, his dark hair was short and spiked a little in the back. The shirt he wore had been white once, but that was before he played in the dirt. He spun around when he heard his mother call him and smiled. "Yes, Momma."

"Look who's back," Kana said cheerfully.

The boy's eyes trailed to Sasuke and a big grin split his face. He rushed forward as she shouted, "Uncle Sasuke."

Sasuke found himself behind hugged by and excited child that he was surprised even remembered him. He felt something in him relax a little because he was home. "Hey, Haru. I see you've grown."

The boy nodded his dark eyes dancing with energy. "Momma says it's 'cause I'm an Uchiha."

It was probably true enough. The Uchihas were a gifted clan in almost every way from physically to mentally. Speaking of Haru being an Uchiha, it was probably time to get him one of the pendents like the one Kana wore and was hidden in his own bag. Every born Uchiha was supposed to receive one after all. Haru would also need clothes with the clan symbol on it. Sasuke shook his head at himself. He'd just gotten back and there was already a to do list. It was good to be home.

"Have you said hello to Sakura yet?" Kana asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "I wanted to see how you two were doing first." He turned to find her watching him intently. "What?"

"You've changed. The anger and hate aren't as strong now. You're...calmer." Kana smiled. "That's good."

"I still want to avenge my clan," he warned her. Sasuke was aware that the only real problem he had with Kana was that she loved his brother, despite everything. This fact was an undercurrent of tension between them that they both chose to ignore. On the subject of Itachi, they would just have to agree to disagree.

"I know that." She waved off his warning. "I'm just happy that you seem more relaxed than you were when you left. It's good for you."

"Kakashi worked me to the bone to prove that I didn't need to leave Konoha," Sasuke said with a grin. "I don't think a day went by that I wasn't bruised or sore."

Kana laughed.

Haru grabbed Sasuke's hand and tugged it in excitement. "Hey, Uncle Sasuke, can I be a shinobi too? Momma says I can if you say it's okay, 'cause you know more 'bout that stuff than she does. So can I?"

"Why do you want to be a shinobi?" Sasuke asked him curiously. He was amazed by how well the kid was speaking considering he was only four. Haru really had taken after the Uchiha side of the family as far as brains went.

"Because I want to be like you and Dad and Naruto and Kakashi and..."

Sasuke held up his hands to end the list of people Haru wanted to be like. He couldn't help the grin. "Alright. Alright. I get it." He chose to ignore the 'Dad' part. It wasn't like Haru knew his father. Kana had been very firm that no one say anything negative about Itachi in front of the boy. That probably hadn't changed in the last four years. "I don't see a reason why you can't be a shinobi."

"Yay!" the little boy cheered and ran ahead of them into the house.

"How are things with the other villagers?" Sasuke asked, his eyes serious now.

"Fine," she replied. "They leave Haru alone now."

"Now?"

"Well," Kana smiled, "Sakura did have to punch a few of them to get the point across. She's developed a very powerful right hook."

He looked at her in surprise then remembered that Sakura had been training with Lady Tsunade. The hokage was famous for her medical ninjutsu and her punches. Sasuke was willing to bet that after a few punches from Sakura after training with Tsunade, no one wanted to keep messing with her.

"What about you? Are they still giving you a hard time?"

Kana nodded absently as she watched Haru run into the kitchen. "Yeah, but that's fine. As long as they leave Haru alone."

Sasuke shook his head. "No it's not fine. Do you realize that Haru will hear what they say and get upset?"

"I know, but there's nothing I can do to stop it." She looked at him with a humorless smile. "Short of undoing the past, which I wouldn't do even if I could."

He heard a familiar voice inside and saw Kana give a real smile as she said, "Looks like Sakura heard you were back. That's her."

Sasuke looked towards the house to see his pink-haired teammate burst outside. She didn't even pause before crashing into him and giving him a big hug. Sasuke felt something else in him click into place. He was home at last.

"You're home!" she cried out as she bulldozed into him.

"Hey, Sakura," he greeted easily enough. Sasuke would never – absolutely never – admit it out loud but he was happy to see her. Still, there was warmth in his eyes, even if it didn't show anywhere else. "I see you've gotten a little taller." He also noticed she'd changed in other more interesting ways in the last four years. Again, he'd never admit that out loud.

Sakura stepped back with a grin. "So have you. I've gotten stronger too. Just wait until we train together again. I'll throw you for a loop."

"I don't doubt it." He tilted his head. Yup. She'd definitely developed into a woman now. Great. He might have to use his sword to cut up some fool that was checking her out a little too much. Sasuke frowned. Wait a minute. Why did he care if someone else looked at her?

"What?" Sakura asked in concern.

He shook his head. "It's nothing. Sorry." To change the subject, he asked, "Has Naruto come back yet?"

"Not yet," Sakura replied with a shake of her head. "Like you, he's been pretty much incommunicado while training. Every once in a while he'll let us know that he hasn't died but that's about all we get."

"I'm surprised we get that," Kana put in as she motioned for them to come inside. She grinned when she saw Kakashi talking with Haru.

The little boy turned and grinned. "Look. Look. Kakashi is here too."

"I see that," Kana agreed. "How about we all have dinner together to kinda celebrate?"

"Yeah. Yeah," Haru said excitedly. He was practically bouncing.

Kana had no idea where he got the hyperness from. Neither her or Itachi were particularly bouncy. Then again, Haru hadn't suffered as his parents had. Who knows? Maybe Itachi would have been a happy person had things been a little different. Or maybe she was supposed to have been the happy one? Somehow she couldn't see either her or Itachi as particularly bouncy so Haru probably got that all on his own.

"I'm in," Sakura agreed. Haru's excitement and smiles were contagious so she found herself smiling with him.

Kakashi said, "Why not."

Sasuke just nodded. The rest of the evening was spent listening to catching up with each other. For the most part, Sasuke just listened. Despite being a little more relaxed these days, he still wasn't much of a talker. He leaned back and closed his eyes, letting the voices of those around him soothe him. In all these years, he'd never thought he'd be happy to be back in Konoha. Maybe he owed Kana a thanks for showing up and forcing him to stay four years ago.

"So when can I start training?" Haru asked his uncle.

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at him. "I'll teach you the basics myself starting tomorrow. As soon as you have that mastered, we'll enroll you in the academy."

"Yay!" Haru cheered. He learned some from his father already, but Momma had told him not to tell Uncle Sasuke about that. She said there was a misunderstanding between Dad and Uncle Sasuke, and it would be bad if his uncle found out that Dad came by the village. Not that it changed how excited he was to spend time with his uncle. He turned to his mother. "Momma, did you hear? Uncle Sasuke is going to train with me."

She smiled at him. "I heard."

"How long before he turns five?" Kakashi asked. It had just occurred to him that he and Sasuke didn't know when Haru's birthday was.

"In a few weeks. On June 24th," Kana replied.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi. "I'll need you help with a jutsu tomorrow if you have time."

"What jutsu?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"The pendant Kana has on has a jutsu on it that allows the wearer to track a particular Uchiha. That's why they were given to the wives or husbands of our clan members." Sasuke reached into the back was was resting on the floor next to his chair and pulled out his own pendant. "Kana's allows her to find Itachi at all times, and vice versa. Mine will allow me to track who's wearing it and them to track me, even if they're not shinobi."

"You want to make one for Haru," Kana said with a soft smile.

He nodded in agreement.

"You mean to tell me that Kana could find Itachi all this time and you haven't demanded that she do it?" Kakashi asked in mild surprise.

Sasuke looked away for a moment and sighed. "I knew if I asked, she'd have told me where Itachi was because Haru's life would have to come first, and he needed me to stay safe. I couldn't force her to choose between her son's safety and Itachi's life."

Kana closed her eyes as gratitude filled her. She'd really owe Sasuke for the rest of her life now. He provided a safe place for Haru to grow up and didn't ask her to sacrifice Itachi for it. That had to kill him, figuratively speaking.

Haru stayed quiet through that part of the conversation. His mother had told him the story behind his father and why everyone hated him. She'd also told him what no one else knew...the story was a lie. He wished he could tell his uncle the truth, but he'd promised his mother he wouldn't. Haru knew one should never break a promise unless absolutely necessary. Besides, Momma had promised she would tell Uncle Sasuke when he was ready to hear it. He hoped that would be soon. It would be nice if he could see his father more than once a month. That would make Momma happy too.

He glanced up at his mother and saw something flicker in her eyes. She flicked a glance towards the window then back down at the stove she was cooking on. Haru knew that look. What he didn't know is what his father was doing outside Konoha? Dad said he wouldn't be back until Haru's birthday. The boy watched as his mother tried to think of a reason to leave that wouldn't arouse Uncle Sasuke's suspicions. This at least, he could help with.

"Hey, Momma," Haru said in his most sheepish voice.

Kana glanced over at him. Her mouth already twitching because she knew what he was doing. "Yes, Haru?"

He grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "I just realized that I left the kunai Sakura got me last year out in the forest."

"A genius, but still only four years old," Kakashi observed with a smile.

"I better go get the kunai," Kana told them. "Sakura, can you watch the food for me?"

"Of course, Kana," Sakura replied and stood to do just that.

Kana turned and walked out. Sasuke considered going with her but decided against it when Haru began asking him what kind of training they'd be doing tomorrow. Kana knew she owed Haru a big bowl of ice cream now. He'd effectively allowed her to escape and see just what Itachi needed bad enough to come back to Konoha early.

Itachi was waiting for her in the usual clearing with Kisame. Without preamble, he told her, "Orochimaru is coming after Haru."

"What?" Kana shouted as fear gripped her heart. "Now?"

"No. We captured some of his men," Kisame informed her. "As you know, the Akatsuki is very interested in finding Orochimaru since we consider him a traitor."

"We caught some of his men and they let it slip during questioning that Orochimaru knows about you and Haru," Itachi said with anger dripping from his voice. "Because he didn't get Sasuke, he's going after Haru. The snake really wants the Sharingan."

Kana's eyes blazed. "Over my dead body."

"That's exactly what he'll do if you get in his way."

"You don't honestly expect me to just stand there while he takes Haru?" she snapped out.

Itachi shook his head. "No, but you're no match for Orochimaru."

She had to give him that one. "Okay. So what do we do?"

"Trust us to help you," a new and very familiar voice said from behind them.

Kana jumped in surprise but neither Itachi or Kisame seemed caught off guard. She turned and watched Kakashi step out from under the trees. He grinned a little. "I was worried when you didn't come back."

She winced. "Kakashi, I..."

He held up a hand. "It's alright, Kana. I'm not going to hold this against you. Unlike Sasuke, I understand that with Itachi, you can't just let go. Not while you have Haru in any case."

"You heard," Kisame stated more than asked. "The boy is in danger."

Kakashi nodded. "I heard it all."

"More patient and controlled than Sasuke too," Kana grumbled.

Itachi reached out and touched her face. He knew none of this was easy for her, but there was no other way. They'd both known that this thing between them was doomed from the start. His eyes turned to Kakashi. "We have to get Orochimaru before he gets Haru."

Kakashi nodded in agreement. "But how? No one knows where his main base is."

Itachi hesitated then said, "Sasuke."

"You're talking about using Sasuke as bait," Kakashi practically growled that. "He's your brother."

"And Haru is my son," Itachi reminded him. "Unlike Haru, Sasuke is a trained fighter. Which one stands a better chance?"

"It's not necessarily the physical pain that worries me in Sasuke's case," Kakashi replied. "He's just recently come around to the conclusion that staying in Konoha isn't a bad thing."

"There's no other way. Orochimaru will tell Sasuke how to find him if my brother changes his mind." Itachi looked away. "I don't like it either, but Haru doesn't stand a chance against the snake."

Kana felt her heart go out to Itachi. Only she and Kisame understood just what it took for him to even suggest this plan. She took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Kisame took a step towards his partner as if to show his support.

The shark man asked Kakashi, "Do you have a better idea? We don't know when the snake plans to attack Haru. All we know is that he does."

"You didn't get anymore out of the sound nin you caught?" Kakashi asked with a frown.

"There was nothing else to get," Kisame told him. "We..." his eyes darted to Kana and he chose more delicate words, "...questioned him for hours. All he knew was that Orochimaru was going after Haru."

Kakashi sighed and had to admit that using Sasuke was their best chance. However, he would talk with Sasuke about it first. If the younger Uchiha didn't feel he could do it without backtracking, they would just have to come up with something different. He didn't spend the last four years training Sasuke to have him backslide now.

"Alright. I'll bring it up with Sasuke," Kakashi consented.

"Kakashi, you can't tell him how you know about this," Kana said in a panic. "There's no telling what he'll do if he knows I'm still on friendly terms with Itachi."

"I won't. I'll say it came from one of my other sources." Kakashi placed a hand on Kana's shoulder. "Don't worry. I understand why you're not Itachi's enemy and I never really expected you to be."

She relaxed and nodded. "Okay." Kana let out a breath. "Okay then."

"You're awfully understanding for a Konoha jonin," Kisame said a little suspiciously.

"I'm fully aware that things aren't black and white," Kakashi replied easily. He also didn't believe Itachi spared his brother's life all those years ago on a whim. There was something about the Uchiha massacre no one knew about, because it didn't really make sense with the information they had. "Sometimes, one must work with the enemy in order to protect those that matter."

Itachi shifted then said, "I'll be in the area until I know Haru is safe."

Kana's eyes moved to Itachi though she she shouldn't be surprised. Itachi had lost his entire family, even Sasuke though that loss was different. The older Uchiha would do anything to keep from losing his son too, even if it cost him his own life. And if he stayed in the area, it just might.

Kakashi nodded. "Haru has to be kept in Konoha until we figure out what to do about Orochimaru."

Kana's eyes widen. "But, there's no way you'll get Orochimaru before Haru's birthday." She looked at Itachi and pain squeezed her heart. "He wanted to see you. That's all he wants."

"His life is more important," Itachi said in a completely blank voice. Most would assume he didn't care. Kana knew better. The more emotionless he sounded or looked, the more it mattered to him. Because for Itachi, the best way to protect what mattered was to pretend it didn't matter. "Keep him in Konoha at all costs until Orochimaru is no longer a threat."

Kana nodded in agreement. She knew this would hurt Haru as much as it did Itachi. That in turn would break her heart. She could only hope that Haru would understand. Otherwise it would be a war to keep him inside the village on his birthday.

Kakashi looked at Itachi in consideration. Could this man really have killed his entire clan? The same man that wanted to protect his son at all costs? He was starting to think that Itachi wasn't a simple man and that maybe the facts surrounding the Uchiha massacre weren't as simple as everyone seemed to believe.

"We better get back to the village before Sasuke starts wondering where we are," Kakashi commented.

Kana nodded in agreement, but hesitated. She wanted to hug Itachi before leaving. Somehow, she didn't think Kakashi would be that understanding. It was one thing to allow Itachi to see his son, and something different when she showed affection to the enemy. So she could only offer him a small smile before turning to follow the copy ninja back to Konoha.

They'd wait until tomorrow to tell Sasuke and the others about the threat to Haru. That would give plenty of time to Kakashi to reasonably get the information from someone else. He glanced at Kana. "How long and often has Itachi been coming here?"

"Once a month since shortly after we came here," Kana admitted with a sigh. If she didn't tell him, Kakashi would simply keep an eye on her until he got the answer himself. "He'd been careful so that the other villagers don't know he's in the area."

"What do you know that we don't?"

She blinked at him. "About what?"

"The Uchiha massacre."

Kana hesitated. "I..." She let out a breath of frustration. "You won't believe me."

Kakashi stopped walking and turned to face her. "Try me."

"Alright." She met his gaze. "Itachi didn't kill his clan."

He waited a beat...then two...Finally he said, "Then who did?"

She blinked in surprise. "You actually believe me?"

"I don't know yet." Kakashi began walking again. "I've always known that there was something missing about that incident. I knew Itachi and he was as close to a pacifist as a shinobi can get. It never made sense that he'd suddenly kill his entire clan on a whim."

"You seem to be the only one that thinks so," Kana commented. She stared at his back with knew respect. Kakashi truly was an intelligent and observant shinobi. He didn't even turn a blind eye to things that others would ignore. Like Itachi for example.

"So who did kill his clan?"

"I'm not sure," she admitted. "Itachi always avoided saying his name. I do know that it was the leader of the Akatsuki."

"I'll have to think about this, Kana. If I think that you're wrong and endangering the village by letting Itachi get close, I'll tell the Hokage about his visits," he warned her.

Kana nodded in acceptance. She just hoped that Kakashi would decide to trust her judgment. That was all she could do at this point. They both returned to the Uchiha compound and pretended like nothing was wrong. Tomorrow they would tell Sasuke and the other about Orochimaru. Kana looked at Sasuke. Tomorrow might also be the day Kakashi tells the Hokage about Itachi. She hoped that if he did, Sasuke could forgive her.

* * *

That's it for this chapter. Don't forget to let me know what you think.


	7. Uneasy Alliances

Finally managed to get a chapter up. Now, just for those who haven't read my stories before this one, I stink at fight scenes so I know it's not the best out there. Just bear with me and we'll get through it. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**

* * *

Ch. 7: Uneasy Alliances**

Sasuke had nearly exploded when Kakashi had told him about Orochimaru's plan. It had taken fast talking on the copy ninja's part to keep Sasuke from rushing right out to locate and destroy the snake. Kana had helped by pointing out that if Sasuke left, Haru would be more vulnerable because the Uchiha compound was on the edge of the village and Sasuke was the only shinobi living in it. What helped the most in keeping Sasuke calm was Naruto's return the day after Kakashi had told Sasuke about the threat. The blond was more than eager to help protect Sasuke's family.

"You're family is my family, Sasuke," Naruto had said with a rare show of seriousness. Sakura and Kakashi had agreed with him.

There's been meeting with Tsunade nearly every day to work out a plan. Haru had been confined to the Uchiha compound with no exceptions. For Kana it was weeks of nothing but stress and concern. Haru was being a good sport about the entire situation, which was a relief.

On the morning of Haru's fifth birthday, Team 7 gathered at the Uchiha compound to wish Haru a happy birthday. Sasuke had given his nephew the clan pendant which Haru chose to wear rather than keep hidden like his uncle. For the boy is was a tangible symbol of having a home. Something he knew was a big gift considering his parents' backgrounds. Home and family were two things Haru would never take for granted because he knew they were easily lost.

At lunch time, Sasuke and the others went to speak with Lady Tsunade again. Haru told his mother that he wanted to take a nap for a while. She nodded and told him she'd bee outside if he needed her. The boy nodded and rushed upstairs. His heart was racing. Never before had he deliberately disobeyed his mother, but he would this time. Just this once, he promised silently, then tacked on a silent apology to his mother. Surely she would understand. Momma was always understanding and patient.

Haru slipped out his window as quietly as possible. His mother may not be a shinobi but she had ESP and eyes on the back of her head. Haru knew this was true because she always seemed to know what he was up to. Just this once, he hoped she wasn't paying attention to those extra senses. He ran quietly out of the Uchiha compound and then the village. Haru paused here to catch his breath and see if he could locate his father's chakra. He did and rushed off in that direction. His father's chakra began moving in his direction. Haru assumed it was because Itachi had sensed his presence as well.

The little boy stepped into a clearing. Almost there. His father was just a few yards in front of him. It might as well have been miles, because Haru never got there. He'd just made it to the other side of the clearing when a smooth, terrifying voice said, "Hello boy." It was the last thing Haru heard before his world went black.

Itachi came into the clearing where he'd sensed his son's chakra. By now the older Uchiha had worked himself into a fury. His son had deliberately disobeyed orders to stay in Konoha. What had Haru been thinking putting himself in danger like that? Itachi felt his anger fade to fear when he saw Orochimaru standing in the clearing holding Haru. His son wasn't moving. All Itachi could think was 'please god don't let him be dead.' Relief filled him when he saw Haru's chest move as the boy breathed. He also saw the necklace and relaxed a fraction.

"Well, hello, Itachi. Fancy meeting you here," Orochimaru said calmly.

Itachi didn't dare move. The snake would think nothing of taking Haru's life and that was risk Itachi wouldn't take for anything. "Orochimaru, I'm glad I found you. Pain really would like to have...a conversation with you." That was an understatement. Pain wanted to kill Orochimaru with his bare hands for betraying the Akastuki.

Orochimaru grinned. "Maybe some other time. I'm going to be busy with your son here for the next few years."

"I swear, Orochimaru, if you don't put him down right now I'll make your life a living hell," Itachi warned. His voice had chilled several degrees and his eyes were as hard as stone. Anyone would know that he wasn't making an idle threat.

The snake smirked to hide the small case of nerves. Itachi was one of the few people who was actually a threat to him. "You'll have to find me first Itachi. Now don't follow me. Wouldn't want anything to happen to the boy here." Orochimaru raked a nail over Haru's neck to emphasis his point.

Itachi growled but didn't move as the snake vanished. Seconds after Orochimaru was gone, he raced to Konoha. Now was not the time to worry about his own life. He found all of Team 7 and Kana at the Uchiha compound. Kana was obviously panicking and he was willing to bet it was because she'd noticed Haru's disappearance. He stepped up to them, bracing himself for the attack.

"Itachi!" Kana said in shock and fear.

Everyone turned to him at once. Sasuke growled and pulled out a kunai. Itachi dodged his brother's attack as he said, "I'm not here to fight, Sasuke."

"Then why come?" Sasuke snapped out.

Taking a chance that Sasuke cared more for Haru that he did his revenge, Itachi said, "Orochimaru had taken Haru."

This stopped Sasuke dead in his tracks. Itachi took the moment to explain about Orochimaru. With every word, Kana felt dread and panic fill her. Her little boy. Her baby. Orochimaru had her baby. She let out a sob. This was her fault. She should have kept a closer eye on him. Then he'd be safe. Unhappy, but safe. Her knees gave out and she crumbled. Itachi was there, letting her lean on him as he held her up.

The older Uchiha met his brother's eyes. "I know you made a pendant for Haru. You can track him with it. We can still save Haru before the snake has a chance to do anything."

Sasuke hesitated. How could he work with Itachi? With the man who'd killed his clan? He couldn't. That was too much to ask. An image of Haru alone and afraid as Orochimaru began brainwashing him flashed into his mind. If they didn't hurry, Haru might loose his ability to smile like he does. If they didn't save him, Haru would become just like him and Itachi. If they didn't hurry, Haru would lose much more than his life. Could he live with that if he could stop it? Should he let his hatred for his brother get in the way of helping his nephew? Sasuke looked up and saw the fear in Itachi's eyes. His brother had been willing to risk everything to save Haru. Shouldn't he as well?

"Alright," Sasuke agreed. "This once, we'll work together, but only for Haru."

"Understood," Itachi agreed easily. It was what he'd expected. "Can you trace him?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yes."

"Then let's get started."

"Wait a minute," Kakashi ordered them. "Don't let your emotions get in the way of thought. First, we need a plan. Orochimaru is too skilled and strong to just go barging in. And in case you've forgotten, we're in the middle of a shinobi village. Let's get some backup."

Sasuke winced a little. Kakashi was right, naturally.

"Itachi, you'll bring Haru back, right?" Kana demanded.

"I will, Kana. I promise," he told her as he helped her over to a bench. "But first, we need to prepare. I want you to wait here. Promise me, you'll wait here."

She wanted to tell him no and go with him. Haru was in the hands of a monster, and everything in her screamed to go after him. But she knew she'd only get in the way. Right now, all she could do was wait and trust Itachi. "I promise."

Itachi turned to Kakashi. "You're Hokage won't approve of me being involved, so let's leave that detail out. I'll get my partner and meet you outside the village. We'll stay out of sight and follow."

Kakashi nodded in agreement. The shinobi left. Itachi to gather Kisame. Team 7 to tell Tsunade of the development and create a plan. Kana wrapped her arms around herself and prayed to any god listening, 'please protect them all.' All she wanted was for those she loved to return home because she couldn't bear to live without them.

Team 7 gathered a large force with Tsunade's permission. In fact, the Hokage as well as Jiraiya were coming with them. Sasuke sensed his brother's presence as they left the village. It still bothered him to know he had agreed to work with Itachi. Every time he thought about it an image of Haru with his carefree smile flashed through his mind. He could be angry about the situation. He could even hate it, but for Haru there was no other way. His nephew came before his personal grudges. Now he just had to keep reminding himself of that until after Orochimaru was dead and Haru safe.

Naruto was grumbling next to Sasuke about letting his guard down. Sasuke couldn't help but agree. They should have known that Haru wouldn't pass up the chance to see his father on his birthday. He frowned. How had Haru known it was his father? Maybe he hadn't. The boy could have just noticed that the chakra was similar to his own. Surely Haru wouldn't have gone out to see a strange shinobi knowing that he was in danger. His nephew may have only been 5 years old, but he wasn't an idiot. So he'd known that it had been Itachi out there. Back to the original question. How?

He had a sinking suspicion that Kana had left out some details of the last few years. Sasuke remembered the necklace Kana wore and called himself several types of idiot. Of course Itachi came looking for her. She had the necklace which meant she'd mattered to his brother. No Uchiha would hand that necklace to just anyone. And when Itachi came, Kana would have introduced him to Haru.

How had he missed that? Sasuke demanded of himself. He glared at nothing as he berated himself. His mind must have gone to sleep. No, that wasn't it. He just hadn't wanted to think about it. Where Itachi was concerned, he had blinders up. He hadn't wanted to think about Itachi loving someone enough to come after her. If he had, then it might have weakened his resolve to kill his older brother. That was something he couldn't afford if he ever wanted to avenge his clan.

But, he couldn't afford to have blinders up either. A shinobi had to know his enemy inside and out. So face facts, he ordered himself. Itachi isn't completely evil and loves his son enough to risk his own life. Everything in him wanted to reject that. Itachi had killed his clan. That man couldn't love anyone or anything...But Itachi had risked his life by entering Konoha and he'd done it for Haru.

"Sasuke, focus," Kakashi ordered him. "You're the one directing us."

Sasuke set his thoughts aside for later. It didn't matter right now anyway. The decision was made. Itachi was his ally until Haru was safe. And when he got home, Kana would have some explaining to do.

It took them a few days to reach the location where Orochimaru had Haru. Sasuke took his first look at Otogakure. At sunset, they would attack. Sasuke's job would be to locate Haru and get his safely out of the village. Something moved behind him and he spun around. Itachi stepped out of the trees. His blood red eyes were looking down at the village with disgust.

"I'll be coming with you to retrieve Haru," Itachi told his brother.

"I can handle it."

"That's not the point, Little Brother. Haru is my son, and I made a promise to Kana." Itachi's eyes met Sasuke's now. "I know you have mixed feelings about working with me, but for now, you must act as a shinobi. Place those feelings aside."

"And you? Shouldn't you be placing your feelings aside like a good shinobi," Sasuke snapped back.

"I can't." Sharingan eyes moved to the sound village. "It matters too much."

Sasuke wanted to shout "and our family didn't", but bit back the response. As much as he hated to admit it. Itachi was right about one thing. His feelings of hatred and anger for Itachi had no place on this mission. For Haru, he reminded himself, he would work with the devil.

It seemed to take hours for the sun to set. Sasuke watched it sink inch by inch until it disappeared. The moment it did, he and Itachi shot off like arrows from a bow. Sasuke had a brief moment of surprise when he realized that he could keep up with Itachi's fast pace, proving the last few years of training hadn't been a waste. The two brothers ignored the sound nin they saw. Fighting was not their objective this time. At least, not yet. Haru first.

Behind them, the sounds of fighting erupted as the leaf shinobi began their fight. Itachi saw Kisame join the fight far from the Konoha ninja. That had been their plan. There was no point in risking a leaf shinobi making a mistake and injuring Kisame if it could be avoided. It also gave Kisame more room to work with.

Soon the brothers ran into a large building and through the halls. When they burst into a large room, both froze. Standing in the center was Orochimaru. Behind him, tied tightly, was Haru. The little boy was awake and glaring at the snake with hatred. When he saw his father and uncle, Haru grinned as he told Orochimaru, "Now you're going to get it."

"Quiet, boy," the snake said almost absently. His attention was on the Uchiha brothers. He hadn't expected them to work together. Sasuke's hatred should have been too powerful to have allowed it. Obviously he'd underestimated Sasuke's feelings for Haru. Just to be sure, he said smoothly, "Well, what a surprise, Sasuke. I thought you were going to kill Itachi, not work with him."

"You took that choice out of my hands when you took Haru," Sasuke snapped out. He still wasn't happy about that.

"So you would set aside your revenge to save the son of the man you want to kill," Orochimaru said in mock surprise.

Sasuke growled and started to attack. Itachi grabbed his arm as he shouted, "Wait."

The younger Uchiha's head snapped around to glare at Itachi. "Why?"

Still the picture of calm, Itachi said, "That's what he wants. To make you attack blindly. Relax and think. You can't waste any energy in a fight with an enemy like Orochimaru."

Again, he hated it, but Itachi was right. Sasuke took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Think. He had to think. Every move had to calculated. Every ounce of chakra effectively used. Every moved planned. For all that to happen, he had to think clearly.

"Let's get him," Sasuke said between his teeth.

Seeing that Sasuke was thinking now, Itachi nodded in agreement. They attacked simultaneously. The fight seemed to last for hours without either side gaining an advantage. Though Sasuke would never admit it, he and Itachi made an great team. His brother's skill was and had always been exceptional, and his own fighting skill wasn't too shabby either. They barely even talked or signaled as they fought together.

Orochimaru was managing to hold his own. He would win. That much he was sure of. The two brothers couldn't possibly fight together for long. Sasuke's hatred was too strong to allow it. Eventually, he would turn on his brother despite everything else. Orochimaru smirked. Then he would kill them both, leaving one Uchiha left. The boy wouldn't count for long. In a few years, once the Uchiha kekkei genkai was triggered, he would take control of Haru's body, giving him access to the sharingan. Then the last of the Uchiha's would be gone.

Itachi heard someone else come in and saw Naruto. This was their chance. He quickly knocked Orochimaru away. The brief moment was all he needed to tell Sasuke the plan. His brother landed next to Naruto and the two began preparing.

Itachi was aware that this could backfire. Sasuke could kill him and Orochimaru together. That would even be beneficial to the younger of the brothers. He'd kill two birds with one stone. Itachi looked over at Haru. The little boy was watching the fight with both fear and hope. For his son, it was a risk he would take. Besides, he was almost sure that Sasuke wouldn't kill him in front of Haru...almost.

He held Orochimaru's attention so that the snake wouldn't see what Sasuke and Naruto were doing. Itachi had beaten the snake back before, but Orochimaru hadn't had Haru as a captive last time. One wrong move and Haru would pay the price. It was a risk Itachi wasn't willing to take, so every step was carefully calculated. Keep Orochimaru's attention on him so that he would forget Haru, Sasuke, and Naruto – or at least ignore them – until it was too late.

"Now!" came the shout from behind him.

Itachi felt the energy fill the room and could see the bright light of chakra coming at Orochimaru's back. Quickly, he jumped back and grabbed Haru, hiding his son in the Akatsuki cloak so he wouldn't see what was coming. Itachi looked up in time to see Sasuke's chidori and Naruto's rasengan slam into Orochimaru's back. Light exploded in the room. He took the opportunity to run with Haru. The fight was over and it was safe to leave. He'd take Haru so he could have a small chat with his son before leaving him with Sasuke. As he raced through Otogakure, he could see the fight was over everywhere. The leave shinobi were even now suppressing the last of Orochimaru's men. In minutes, there would be cheering as Konoha celebrated a victory.

Once he was safely away from the fighting, Itachi set Haru down and untied the ropes. Neither of them spoke while the task was seen to. Haru because he knew he was in big – and was that the understatement of the year – trouble. Itachi remained silent as he worked out what he would say exactly.

It was Haru who broke the silence. "Dad, I'm sorry."

Itachi sighed. "I know. Just don't do that again. You scared 50 years off my life, not to mention your mother's."

"I just...I wanted to see you for my birthday and I didn't expect the enemy to be so close to Konoha," Haru explained with slumped shoulders, his eyes trained on the ground in shame.

"Always know your enemy before making a move," Itachi advised calmly. Haru was safe, so he could afford to be calm now. "Orochimaru would not only get close to Konoha, he's attacked it once before." With a sigh, Itachi placed a hand on Haru's head. "I know this isn't easy for you. Havine me gone and fare away all the time, but it's the way things have to be."

"I know. Momma told me." Haru met his father's eyes with a plea in his own. "Can't that change? Can't you tell Uncle Sasuke the truth?"

Itachi felt his heart give a painful squeeze. This arrangement wasn't exactly easy for him either. "No. For his protection, I can't." He reached into his cloak and pulled out a kunai pouch and handed it to Haru. "It's late now, but this is your birthday present."

Haru took it with a grin. The smile faded as he said, "Momma is going to kill me, isn't she?"

Itachi chuckled. "Probably."

The little boy sighed forlornly. "Maybe I should have just let Orochimaru keep me. He's not as scary as Momma when she's mad."

Now Itachi laughed. He stood and took Haru's hand. It was time to return his son to Sasuke.

While Itachi and Haru talked, Sasuke looked down at the man who'd almost messed up his life twice. Orochimaru was dying. Nothing and no one could save him. Orochimaru coughed up blood and said in a weak voice, "You've improved, Sasuke. Just what I'd expect of an Uchiha."

"You should have known we'd come after you," Sasuke replied in an icy voice. They'd won and Orochimaru had lost. That was what mattered. "You took my nephew."

"Yes, but I didn't expect you to come with Itachi and Kisame." Orochimaru coughed again. The wound in his stomach was slowly bleeding him out. "That's what I get for forgetting that Itachi isn't the cold hearted bastard you believe him to be." By now a pool of blood formed around the dying sannin.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke demanded.

"You beat me and every good shinobi offers something to the one who defeats him if possible." Orochimaru smirked. He wasn't doing this out of the kindness of his heart or anything like that. His words would leave turmoil behind and that was what he would leave behind. "Itachi didn't kill your family, Sasuke." His voice was weakening with every word, but that smirk never faded. "You're...hate is...for the wrong...man." With those last words, Orochimaru died with a look that said he'd still won.

Sasuke looked around but didn't see Itachi. He ran out of the building and searched, but both of the Akatsuki members were gone. No one had seen them. Sasuke couldn't give up. He had to know if what Orochimaru had said was true. Itachi had to be here because he wouldn't have left with Haru. Sasuke felt anger burn through him when he found his nephew with Kakashi, and Itachi no where in sight. His brother was gone, taking the answers to Sasuke's questions with him.

"Sasuke, Orochimaru was a bastard," Naruto said when Sasuke had finally stopped running around. "He probably said that to get under your skin."

Sasuke knew Naruto was probably right, but hope was a hard thing to squish once it was revived. A part of him had always wanted to hear those words. To hear that Itachi hadn't betrayed him and their clan. That it had all been some mistake. His brother loved him after all. The rest of him had known that those words would never be said because they were a lie. But now...now someone had said them, bringing the part that wanted to believe back to life with a vengeance. Was it possible?

He sighed in defeat. Sasuke knew better. Orochimaru had only wanted to get in the last punch, even if it was verbal. "I know, Naruto. I know." He walked over to Haru and crouched. "Are you alright, Haru?"

The boy nodded solemnly. "Yes, Uncle Sasuke. I'm sorry for disobeying you."

Sasuke waved that off. Kana would ream the kid enough when they got back to Konoha. There was no need to get him twice. "I leave the yelling and punishing to your mother. Let's just get you home."

Haru sighed. "She's going to kill me and make it painful."

* * *

That's it. I'll get to the next chapter asap. Sorry for the long wait again. I have a very heavy semester as far as class load so I don't have as much spare time as normal. Please review and be patient with me.


	8. Questioning the Past

Y'all are lucky. I happen to have enough time right now to manage to get this chapter up only one day after my last update. Maybe I won't forget what free time is after all...I wouldn't count on it though. Anyways, this one's all finished. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I'm not saying it. We all know what belongs here and I think if you really want to read one, one of my other chapters can accommodate you. But I don't want to admit it right now, so I won't.

**

* * *

Ch. 8: Questioning the Past**

Kana didn't kill Haru. She yelled, cried, and squeezed him to near death. She even grounded him for life – though she relented after only two weeks – but she let him live. Two weeks locked in his room didn't seem like a reprieve to the little boy. He was almost sure she chose grounding simply because he'd hate it more than dying. Mothers were devious that way he was sure. His mother especially because she had powers that no shinobi could compete with – like eyes on the back of her head or esp for example.

She was just glad to have Haru back safe and sound. Things seemed to smooth out in Konoha after Orochimaru's death. Everyone was entirely too thrilled with the demise of the evil sannin to worry about anything else. Though Kana did notice that Sasuke was acting strange. Kakashi had told her about Orochimaru's last words, and she knew it was only a matter of time before Sasuke asked her about it. Kana wished she had more answers for him than she did.

Sasuke only waited two weeks. Just enough time for her to finally spring Haru from grounding and let the boy start training at the ninja academy. Sasuke wanted to be sure Haru wouldn't be anywhere near by when he talked with Kana. There were questions he had to ask that were bound to upset one of them, and his nephew didn't need to hear them.

He found Kana sitting at the kitchen table sipping tea. Across from her was a second cup. She'd known this was coming. He sat across from her. Neither of them spoke for a moment as they worked through their own thoughts and feelings. Finally, Sasuke asked, "Remember when you first came here and told me about your past?" When she nodded, he said, "I wanted to know how you'd gotten the necklace, but you said I had to tell you a story first. Fair trade."

"I remember," she said calmly.

"When I was small, Itachi was distant from everyone but me. I remember, he would help me train and spent time with me. Of all the people in the village, he was the only one that didn't ask me for more than I could give." Sasuke gave a humorless smile. "Everyone else always believed that I should be a great as Itachi. He was a prodigy and an Uchiha. I remember being semi aware that my brother hated the attention. That he wasn't fond of being a shinobi either. He also sometimes said things that made me aware that he was afraid I'd grow to hate him because of being in his shadow."

He took a drink of the tea as he stalled a little before continuing. This was a lot harder than he thought. Still, he had to tell her what he'd seen that day. Maybe it would help them both. "I was just coming home. Everything was quiet and no one was around. I knew something wasn't right and ran to find my parents. They were already dead. I remember staring at them without really understanding what I saw." Sasuke let out a shaky breath and forced himself to remain in control. "Then I heard the sound of something being pulled out of flesh. Itachi was taking a sword out of our father's body. At first I didn't understand. I thought he'd gotten here after the fact too, so I began demanding to know what was happening. He told me and then, using his Sharingan, showed me."

Kana closed her eyes to hide the pity she felt for the little boy Sasuke had been. He would not appreciate the feeling at all. But it was hard not to feel bad for the child who'd been afraid and hurt and betrayed. When she opened her eyes, Sasuke was looking into his tea. No doubt trying to regain control of his emotions.

Sasuke sat back, releasing a breath, then met Kana's eyes. "That's my story. You're turn. How did you get the necklace?"

She smiled a little as she leaned back in preparation for a long story. No one won an Uchiha's heart over night after all. "I told you how I met him so I'll begin just after that. He'd just saved my life and I was feeling a little awed by him. I was only thirteen if you'll remember. Itachi was the first guy I'd had any sort of interest in and I wasn't quite sure what to do with these new emotions." Kana chuckled a little at how young and foolish she'd been. Not naive. She'd lost that when her family died but that didn't keep her from being a little bit of the the fool. "Kisame, Itachi's partner, said something about how I should be more careful when I steal. That irritated me so I informed him that this was the first time I'd ever been caught. That impressed them both."

Kana told him how the two shinobi would check on her periodically – she was almost sure that had been Kisame's idea. The shark-man didn't impress easily, and tended to keep an eye on those that did manage it. Naturally, Itachi came with the shark. Kana wasn't sure when she'd actually fallen in love with Itachi. "I just know that I realized I had when I heard rumors that someone had attacked Itachi. Later I found out it had been Orochimaru, but there were weeks when I didn't even know if Itachi was alright. Scared me to death. I think Kisame was playing matchmaker because when I did see Itachi, he'd come alone, saying that Kisame was busy. When I saw that he was alright, the relief was mind numbing. It was then that I realized my feelings for him."

Kana smiled a little in memory. By this point she'd known the two Akatsuki members for about a year. Kisame had arranged for her to have a house and even supplied her basic needs. She had been very surprised by this, but then again, he might have been playing matchmaker. Most people would think such actions was out of character for the shark man but he believed in taking care of the few people he thought worth the effort. She'd earned his respect when she'd stood up to him during that first meeting. Not to mention that Itachi was his partner and friend.

"Despite what I believe to be Kisame's best efforts to shove me and Itachi together, it still took your brother two years after meeting me to admit his feeling." If she remembered correctly, he'd been mad the first time he'd kissed her. A rare sight. "I was fifteen by this point and other guys were starting to notice me. I'd noticed that Itachi seemed to stay annoyed when he and Kisame came to visit. Then the next time Kisame sent Itachi to my village alone, he walked in to see some man hitting on me." Kana's eyes held humor and her mouth twitched with a hidden smile. "Your brother, who never lost control of his temper before that I know of, stalked up and dragged me away with anger in every move he made. At the time, I'd been confused by his actions." Kana paused then said, "There's a lot of details and emotions in the next part of the story, but I think I'll just say that when we got to my place, he clarified his thoughts on the matter. Okay? You don't really want all the details."

Sasuke nodded in immediate agreement and tried not to think about just what those details were.

"After that day, Itachi was a lot more open with me. He told me about his past, which is the first I'd heard of it, and what his future would be. He wanted to be sure that I knew what I was getting into by loving him." All traces of humor was gone now. Kana's serious eyes held traces of the pain and sadness that always came when she talked of Itachi. "I known already that my love for him was doomed from the start. In the Land of Rain, the Akatsuki are infamous, so I knew he was a missing nin. I didn't care. I love him and nothing can change that."

Sasuke didn't miss the fact that the last sentence had been present tense.

"I told him so and he gave me the necklace." Kana reached up and pulled it out from under her shirt. Engraved on the back would be the words 'Property of Itachi Uchiha'. She ran her thumb over the engraving. "And that's the story."

"What did he tell you about his past?" Sasuke wanted to know. This was the important part. He knew it. The answer to this question would tell him if Orochimaru had been playing games or if those last words had been true.

She took a long swallow of tea before saying, "What you want to know is did he admit to killing your clan. Yes and no. He took responsibility for their deaths, but not for the actual murder." Kana met his eyes. "Itachi did come home after your clan had already been killed but the culprit was still there, waiting for you to come home. Itachi struck a deal with the killer. If your brother agreed to work for the murder – who I will call The Bastard for now – then The Bastard had to agree not to ever harm you in any way. The Bastard agreed since what he'd wanted all along was Itachi to work for him." Kana saw rage burn in Sasuke's eyes. "The Bastard is responsible for the deaths of Shisui Uchiha and all of the rest of your clan that died the night of the massacre. To protect you, Itachi became a missing nin."

Sasuke stood abruptly, throwing the chair back in the process. He ignored it as he paced around the room. After a few moments, he threw his glass against the wall. The shattering sound seemed to echo through the room. "How could he do this?" Sasuke growled. "Why would he do that?"

"Because he loved you more than himself," Kana replied, still calm. She wondered how long before he realized he hadn't questioned the truth of her story. "For you, he'd sacrifice anything, except perhaps Haru. The night he'd given them the necklace, Itachi told me that he would die by your hand. That would be his future, because it was the only way you could both be free of The Bastard."

"Who is 'The Bastard'?" Sasuke demanded. He knew he should question the story. That she could be lying, but he couldn't bring himself to. There was a ring of truth to her words and the look in her eyes. Not only that, but her version explained so much about the change in Itachi during those last few weeks before the massacre of their clan. And the Itachi in her stories was the brother he'd always known growing up.

"I don't know," Kana admitted. "Itachi never gave me a name, which is why I call him The Bastard."

Sasuke cursed Itachi again. Why? Why did his brother have to make things so difficult now? He paused for a moment then demanded of himself, why did he believe this story so easily? He'd spent his entire life believing Itachi was the enemy. Could he really be this gullible? Sasuke spun around to face Kana. "How can I believe you?"

She shrugged. "I have no proof of what I've told you, Sasuke, and I don't really expect you to just believe me blindly." Kana stood and put her now empty cup into the sink. "I can only tell you the truth as I know it. It's up to you to believe me or not."

Sasuke watched her walk out of the kitchen with mixed feelings. She'd just turned his world upside down and expected him to just take her word for it. He almost had, he admitted ruefully. It was easy to believe Kana now. If she'd told him this when he'd first met her, or even after he'd first returned from training with Kakashi, he would have immediately assumed she was lying. But now, there was Orochimaru's nagging last words running through his mind. Besides, who knew Itachi better than Kana, the woman his brother had trusted enough to give the necklace to?

Sasuke walked into his room and pulled his own necklace out of his the drawer in his nightstand. Engraved on the back was 'Property of Sasuke Uchiha'. He could feel the jutsu embedded into the metal that would allow the person he gave it to track him emotionally and physically. A power that no shinobi gave to another unless they trusted them completely because having someone know your every feeling and where you were at all times was a weakness. It was why only those that married and Uchiha ever received these necklaces. Itachi wouldn't have given his necklace away lightly.

Kana would know the truth, Sasuke decided. Itachi wouldn't have lied to her if his brother trusted her that much. But...would Kana tell him the truth? Sasuke sighed. Yes, she would. Kana wasn't the type to lie even to spare another's feelings. Only for Haru would she lie. That and he wanted to believe her. He wanted her words to be true more than anything else in the world. Because if they were true, then Itachi wasn't the enemy.

He needed to talk to someone. Someone logical who could tell him if it was safe to believe Kana. Someone like...Kakashi. Yeah. Kakashi would know what to do, and Sasuke desperately needed someone who did...even if it meant asking for...help. Sasuke sighed in frustration. He hated doing that.

Despite his distaste for it, he did find Kakashi to ask the jonin for help. Kakashi listened to everything Sasuke said without comment. Finally, when Sasuke had given the last detail, he asked, "Do you trust Kana?"

"I thought I did," Sasuke said slowly. "If you'd asked me yesterday I'd have said yes."

"Why would her believing in Itachi's innocence change that?" They were standing just in front of the memorial stone Kakashi was always visiting. "She may be telling you the truth as she knows it. That doesn't mean that Itachi didn't lie to her."

"But you don't think he did."

Kakashi considered that for a moment then shook his head. "No, I don't. Her story makes too much sense. I met your brother before he defected. I ever trained with members of your clan to learn to master the sharingan. As I remember it, Itachi wasn't a big fan of fighting. It always struck me as strange to know that he would suddenly develop the desire to kill your entire clan." He looked down at the stone and the names on it. "Kana's story fits more with what I knew of Itachi than the version he told you."

Sasuke nodded. "That's what I thought, but I'm too afraid to believe it."

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"I can't find him," Sasuke reminded his sensei. "And I can't ask Kana because it would be wrong to ask that of her. Not when she knows there's a possibility she'd be dooming me or Itachi to death."

"Then you'll just have to pay attention." Kakashi turned his full attention to Sasuke. "You do realize it wasn't a coincidence that he was here the day Haru got kidnapped."

Sasuke nodded. "I know it wasn't. He's been coming here to meet with Haru. I don't know how often or when it started, but Kana told him about Haru." He looked around at the surrounding forest. "He comes every once in a while to see Haru and Kana." Sasuke's eyes widened. "Which means he'll come again."

Kakashi nodded. "Giving you the opportunity to speak with him."

Sasuke returned to the village alone, thinking about what Kakashi had suggested. Maybe he would just go directly to the source of his problems, but if Kana was right, Itachi wouldn't necessarily tell him the truth. Well, he wouldn't find out either way unless he tried asking Itachi. It was worth the chance.

"Sasuke!"

He stopped to let Sakura catch up to him. Over the last several months, he'd come to acknowledge that she was much stronger than she had been when they'd been genin. She was also an excellent medical nin. That wasn't the only thing he'd acknowledged. His pink-haired teammate was quite popular among the males of Konoha – a constant source of irritation for the Uchiha on her team. Sasuke got irritated every time he saw some guy flirting with her. After several weeks of ignoring this, he'd had to face facts. He was attracted to Sakura and bordering on possessive. Not that he would ever tell anyone this.

She caught up to him and said, "I heard Haru started at the academy today."

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah. I took him myself."

"That's great. I bet he was thrilled."

He smiled a little as he remembered the morning's excitement. "He was bouncing off the walls."

Sakura wished he would smile like that more often – even if it did make her pulse pick up and her heart do a slow roll. "How's Kana doing?"

Now he hesitated before telling Sakura about the morning's conversation with Kana. Like Kakashi, Sakura listened patiently to every word, and even read between the lines in some places. "I'd believe her, Sasuke. She loves and respects you too much to lie. I also don't think she could love Itachi or let him anywhere near Haru if he's the monster you thought he was."

That he hadn't considered. If Kana was lying, no matter how much she loved Itachi, she'd never let him within a mile of Haru. For her, Haru's safety came first. Otherwise, she would have stayed in the Land of Rain with Itachi even after Haru's birth. Even he could see she hadn't wanted to leave. If Haru hadn't come first, she never would have. "I hadn't thought of that. But what if Itachi lied to her. She loves him enough that she may not see what he is."

"I don't think he would. And if he did, I think she would know." Sakura considered the best way to word what she was thinking. "I know they say that love is blind but it isn't. Love sees more, not less. Some part of Kana would always know that he lied. She may have ignored it when it was just her, but when Haru came into the picture, she wouldn't let herself be blind anymore. It comes back to, if Itachi had killed your clan, Kana wouldn't let him near Haru. And I think she would know, even if he lied to her."

Sasuke leaned towards agreeing with Sakura. Probably because he wanted to believe her, much like he wanted to believe all the other things he'd heard about Itachi today. But could he afford to let himself believe in what he would have said was impossible yesterday? Now that was the question of the day.

"I feel bad for Kana though," Sakura said in a tone that told Sasuke she was speaking more to herself than to him.

"Why?" he asked.

She jerked and realized she'd spoken out loud. "Because she loves Itachi. She really does. More than anything she wants to be with him and make him happy." Sakura looked at Sasuke out of the corner of her eye. "I know what that feels like. I also know what it feels like when you can't stay with the one you love and make him happy. It's hard, and Kana, she knew it would never work. From the very beginning she knew, but loved him anyway." She sighed and looked up at the sky. "Can you imagine the strength it must have taken for her to do that and still smile like she does?"

Sasuke hadn't thought about it before, but now that he had, he wondered if maybe Sakura was right. If she was, then how did Kana keep going every day without falling apart?

"I bet that's why she so focused on Haru all the time," Sakura continued. "Because he's what gets her though the days without Itachi."

"Probably," he agreed.

Sasuke looked at Sakura and found himself wondering if she still loved him. She'd told him she had the day he almost left Konoha four years ago. But a lot of things had happened since then. Did he even care if she loved him or not? Hell, why was he even thinking about this in the first place? Sasuke shook his head at himself as he slipped a hand into his pocket. He felt the necklace he'd put there before going to find Kakashi. For a moment, he thought about pulling it out. He didn't know what he'd do with it once he had, but the thought was there. With a sigh he pulled his hand out of his pocket, leaving the necklace behind.

"I better go back to the compound. There's one more thing I want to talk with Kana about before Haru gets home." With a wave, Sasuke walked away. He kept wondering just what he'd wanted to do with the necklace a moment ago. It wasn't like he had anyone to give it to. And why did that last thought feel like a lie? he demanded of himself. An image of Sakura danced through his mind. He froze. No way. He couldn't...could he? Sasuke examined his feelings and thoughts very carefully. After a few minutes, he whispered, "Damn it. I do."

* * *

All done. I hope I didn't make Sasuke too ooc. I tried very hard but it gets difficult considering I've changed how things turned out from the anime or manga. Sasuke in this story isn't the same as the one from the show. Ah, well. I don't think I did too badly. Anyway, let me know what you think. I've already started chapter 9. Hopefully, with some luck, I'll be able to get it up before next monday.


	9. It's About Time

Yay! I did finish it before the weekend. Isn't that great. Ooh, before I forget, one of my reviewers reminded me that in the show, Itachi is going blind and has a terminal disease. For the sake of this story, I think I'll ignore those. I may have Sakura heal his disease, but I figure there's a reason he didn't go to a medical nin before. Not that I know what that is. For all I know it was because he was a missing nin. Anyways, the Itachi in my story is perfectly healthy. Just so y'all know.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**

* * *

Ch 9: It's About Time  
**

He walked into the Uchiha compound feeling decidedly grumpy. Nothing was going right these days. First he finds out that there's a chance Itachi wasn't a murdering bastard that killed their clan. Now, he might possibly be...he couldn't even think it...enough to say that he had strong feelings for Sakura. He didn't even know when that happened, or, more importantly, how. He just wished that something, anything would make sense.

Kana saw him when he came into the kitchen. His feelings must have shown on his face because she immediately asked, "What happened?"

He merely growled at her. Like he was going to tell her that she'd been right all along. He would never, emphasis on never, going to give her the satisfaction of admitting that he was wrong to ever thing he should leave Konoha. And he most certainly wouldn't tell her that he'd just realized he was in love. Hell, he didn't even want to admit that to himself.

She raised her hands as if to hold him off. "Okay, you don't have to tell me. Just thought I'd ask since you look like your dog just died."

"You've talked to Itachi within the last five years," he snapped out, trying to take his mind off his recent revelation where Sakura was concerned.

Calmly, Kana nodded. "Yes. Several times."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Now she gave him a very patient look that told him she thought he was asking a very dumb question. "And just what would you have done if I did?" Before he could answer, she said, "I'll tell you. You would have run out and got into a fight with him, in which one of you would have died. Now why in the world would I risk that by telling you that Itachi was coming here on a regular basis?"

"How often?" he demanded, deciding it was best he didn't respond to her opinion...since it wasn't exactly wrong.

"Once a month starting the day after I got to Konoha."

"You've been lying to me all this time."

"No," Kana responded without hesitation. "Everything I've ever told you was the truth as I know it."

"'Told' being the key word." Sasuke stalked over to the table and sat, trying to contain himself. It wasn't working.

"Yes," she agreed easily. "I omitted details that I knew you shouldn't be told, and I'm not sorry for that. It kept everyone I love safe and alive."

He sighed. How could he fault her for her choices? He wouldn't have told himself about Itachi's visits in her place. It did make being angry difficult though and he wanted to be angry. He wanted to pick a fight with someone to relieve himself of his frustration with the world in general. "I understand why you did it. Doesn't mean I have to happy about it."

"No, you don't."

Sasuke was really starting to hate how understanding and calm she was being. Couldn't she get rattled just once so he knew he wasn't alone in this misery? "Is he coming back?"

"I don't know," Kana admitted. Sasuke heard the fear and dread in her voice when she added, "I haven't seen him since the day he came and told us that Orochimaru had taken Haru. He may decide it's safer for us if he stays away."

He looked at her. "You really do love him, don't you?"

She nodded. "More than words can say."

"What's that like?"

Kana blinked in surprise then considered him. "Depends. Love isn't the same for everyone. Sometimes it's simple, but other times it's complicated. It can be a blessing or a curse. Love can last forever or be over in seconds. You getting the picture?" She smiled at the frustrated look in his eyes. "There is no simple answer to that question. It's also not normal for you to ask about such things."

He heard the question she wasn't asking and shrugged. "Just curious for some reason." It wasn't and outright lie. He was curious...so he omitted the reasoning behind the curiosity. That didn't mean anything. She'd omitted important details for years. He could do it this once.

Kana answered his question in a little more detail as she continued to examine him carefully with watchful eyes. "I can tell you that for me, being in love is very simple. You're in love when you love someone more than you love yourself. I would give up my happiness and well-being for Itachi if I had to. Actually, the only thing I wouldn't give up for him is Haru's happiness and well-being." Kana sat back and tilted her head a little. "You've realized it, haven't you?"

"Realized what?" he asked as if he didn't know.

"You love her."

Sasuke looked away. He didn't have to ask who she was talking about and wouldn't insult either of them by playing dumb. They both knew he wasn't. Sasuke racked frustrated fingers through his hair. "I hate this. Why does everything have to change at once?"

"Because life sucks sometimes," Kana replied in a cheerful tone to contradict the content. She turned serious. "What will you do with this information?"

"I don't know. Nothing." He stood and began to pace. "Why should I do anything?"

"Because you love her."

"It's not that simple," he snapped.

"Why not?" she asked reasonably.

"Because..." He didn't know why. "Because it's not."

"Very intelligent answer. I can see you've put a lot of thought into it," she replied with a sarcastic smile.

He glared at her, but couldn't really say anything. She was right after all. "Did you tell Itachi how you felt?"

She nodded. "Yes. The same day I found out, I told him how I felt." Kana smiled a little at the memory. "He avoided me for two months after that. I think I scared him." Suddenly, Kana's eyes sharpened on his face.

He knew what she was thinking. "I am not afraid."

"Really?" she asked in a tone that said she didn't believe him.

"Yes really." Even to his own ears, his conviction sounded weak.

"Then why not tell her?" Kana asked reasonably.

He hated it when she did that. Made things sound so simple and reasonable when they didn't feel simple or reasonable. It always made him feel like an idiot for complicating it, and he wasn't an idiot. Sure he'd made mistakes but he'd fixed them. "Because I can't. Shinobi aren't supposed to feel, remember? It's a weakness."

"Naruto feels everything and strongly. It hasn't made him any weaker," she pointed out. "If anything, it makes him stronger. I bet that, when he realizes he's in love with her, he'll tell Hinata his feeling without hesitation. Probably seconds after he discovers the feelings for himself."

Sasuke couldn't argue with her there. Naruto was a bit rash but that rashness was what made him such a strong shinobi. "I'm not Naruto."

"No, you're not," Kana agreed as she poured herself some tea. "You won't be as loud or obvious about your feelings, like Naruto is. You'll say the word 'love' rarely, but you'll show it in every move you make. Sakura will eventually see it on her own, but given the history between you two, I thought she might appreciate not having to figure it out. Maybe you owe her the surprise of the word. Especially since she'd said them first."

He fidgeted a little uncomfortably. He hated that she was right. How had this happened? He'd come in here looking for a fight, not a lecture. Then again, Kana was a mother of a hyper 5 year old boy. She was bound to know how to turn things around on a person.

"I hate you sometimes," he grumbled.

She merely smiled. "I know. I love you to, Sasuke."

He glared at her and stalked out of the house again. He should have gone to find Naruto instead of Kana. Then at least, he could have punched someone. But noooo. He just had to go home after speaking with Sakura which meant talking with Kana which meant she would turn thing around on him until he saw things her way. She was good at that. Hadn't she gotten him to stay in Konoha in the first place? Then she went had got him attached to Haru so that he wouldn't change his mind. Then he trained with Kakashi for four years. Next thing he knew, he was teaming up with his brother, who he hated two weeks ago, and falling in love with Sakura, who he found annoying until...well he wasn't sure when she stopped being annoying.

The point was all this stuff was happening because of Kana, and he couldn't muster up a token bit of resentment or regret. He should regret and resent the last few years. They'd been nothing like what he'd originally planned. Not even close. So why didn't he regret or resent it? Because some part of him that he usually ignored was content with his life as it was. More than content. He could almost call it happy...almost. He had a family in Kana and Haru, friends who would have his back no matter what, a sensei that he could always turn to, and a home here in Konoha. What was there to really be resentful about?

Sasuke slowed his pace as he considered this. So he'd taken the long way to getting stronger. Was that really so bad? He'd still gotten the strength he'd wanted. How he did it or the time it took really shouldn't matter. Who taught him wasn't really a big deal either. Kakashi was strong and smart. Not only that, he was one of the few that could teach Sasuke about the Sharingan – something even Orochimaru couldn't do. So had his life really taken such a bad turn when Kana stopped him from leaving? No. It was different, but not bad. Maybe it was even better.

His anger seemed to just evaporate, leaving him surprised. The day he'd met Kana, he'd accepted the fact that he'd have to sacrifice the path he'd chosen as an avenger. It wasn't until now that he realized he'd done more than accept it during these last few years. He was happy with the choice. It hadn't been a sacrifice at all. In fact, he now believed that staying had been the right choice all along.

"Maybe I owe her a thank you," he said to himself.

"Who?"

He looked over at Naruto, who was sitting at the ramen shop – big surprise. "Kana."

Naruto gave that goofy grin of his. "Naturally. She's done a lot for you." He took a big bite of ramen. "Where are you going anyway?"

"I don't know." Sasuke sat next to his teammate, and though he'd never say it outloud, his best friend. "I was angry so I wasn't really paying attention."

The blond considered Sasuke with one of his rare thoughtful moments. "You don't seem angry now."

"I'm not," Sasuke admitted. "I'm not really angry about anything anymore."

"Feels good, doesn't it? Not being angry all the time."

The Uchiha nodded silently. His dark eyes seeing nothing really as he realized that it did feel like he'd shrugged off some weight. Had he really spent so much of his time angry with someone or something? Why? The anger hadn't accomplished anything. Then it hit him that he was thinking more clearly without that cloud of anger. Clearly enough to realize that Kana was right about his feelings for Sakura and what he should to about them. Life for a shinobi was too uncertain to waste time on things like pride or fear.

Sasuke looked at his teammate and wondered if Naruto agreed. "Naruto."

"Hmm?" his friend managed around a mouth full of ramen.

"If you knew you loved someone, would you tell them?"

The blond nodded enthusiastically as he swallowed. "Yeah. We could die tomorrow as shinobi. Best to be honest and upfront about things like that if possible. Why?"

"Kana said you would and I was just wondering if she was right." Sasuke turned around to look at the people walking on the street behind them. "I think I need to talk to Sakura. Soon."

Naruto understood immediately. He knew that his two teammates had strong feelings for each other and that Sasuke could only be dense for so long. The blond was thrilled that Sasuke had finally caught on. If he hadn't, Naruto had been planning to beat the knowledge into him.

Sasuke's eyes met Naruto's. The Uchiha smirked a little as he decided to help Naruto along with his own life. Sort of as a thanks. "And you should probably start thinking about talking to Hinata."

"What?" Naruto looked confused. "Why?"

"Because we could be dead tomorrow," Sasuke replied, throwing Naruto's own words back at him. "Shouldn't let things like being dense leave us with regrets."

He left a very confused Naruto to find Sakura. She was resting on a very familiar bench when he found her. He hesitated for a moment before saying, "It's been a while since I've come to this spot."

She jumped a little in surprise. Sakura looked over and smiled whens he saw him. "Hello, Sasuke." As what he'd said sank in, she frowned. "Why?"

"I don't know really," he admitted as he thought about that. Apparently today was his day of self-realization. He was coming to all sort of conclusions and epiphanies today. "Because I couldn't without feeling guilty. This bench always makes me think of the day I almost left."

"But you didn't leave," she reminded him.

"No, but I would have if Kana hadn't been waiting for me. Have you ever realized how strange fate could be? Kana just happened to come on the day I was going to leave and I happened to leave through the gate she was waiting by." Sasuke met Sakura's eyes. "If one thing had changed that night. If I'd left through a different path. If Kana had come just a few minutes later. I wouldn't be here right now."

"I know." Sakura had thought of the same thing the morning she'd waken up to find that Sasuke hadn't left after all. For that, she'd owe Kana for life. "Believe me, I know."

Sasuke sat next to Sakura and considered what to say next. "Do you remember that night?"

"What do you mean?" That was a dumb question, she thought. Of course she did. She would probably never forget that night for as long as she lived. If it were possible, she may remember that even longer than life.

"Do you remember what was said? Your words and mine?" he clarified. Sasuke couldn't look at her now, afraid of what he might see there. He hadn't lied when he told Kana he wasn't afraid. He was terrified. What if she'd forgotten? That wasn't the important question though. That was 'what if she didn't feel the same anymore'.

"Not every word," she dodged. Sakura was not about to bring up certain part of that night. Her heart and their friendship were probably safer if she pretended to forget certain words...like love. Yeah, that one she should forget even existed. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen. But she could pretend and that would just have to be good enough.

Sasuke leaned back and looked up at the sky, trying not to feel disappointed. He'd just have to remind her. That was all. "I do," he admitted so quietly, Sakura barely heard him. "I remember every word and tone. Especially yours."

He didn't see her flinch, but he heard her say, "Why are you bringing that night up now?"

"Because I can't forget what you said, and I wonder if it's still true." Now he looked at her, but she was looking at her clenched fists. Was he making a mistake? he wondered. Should he keep his feelings to himself? He let out a mental sigh. To late to turn back now so there was no point in second guessing himself. "I need to know if it's still true."

"Which part?" she asked, temper sparking in her eyes to hide her nerves. They both knew she was playing dumb.

Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets so she wouldn't see they were clenched into fists. He needed to at least appear calm. Temper was her shield against her fears and doubts, calm was his. "You said that you loved me. Do you still feel that way?"

Now he saw the flinch and worried about it. That fear turned to dread when she said nothing. He took her silence for a no and would just have to learn to live with it. Sasuke sighed and stood. "I thought so." He turned to walk away. "I should go get Haru from the academy."

"Why do you want to know?" she demanded.

He looked over his shoulder to see she'd stood up and was looking at him now. Could he say the words knowing she didn't feel the same as he did? Should he? They had a friendship now and it was strong. Could he risk losing that? No. No he wouldn't. Not when he knew she didn't love him anymore...but...life was uncertain for a shinobi, and regrets were a terrible thing to die with.

"Because I needed to know." Sasuke met her eyes. "I've had a few epiphanies lately. One of them was that I..." He couldn't say it. It just wasn't in him to say those words. Giving those words to someone was giving them the power and control. That went against everything he believed in and everything he was. Instead he pulled the necklace out of his pocket and tossed it to her. That would have to do. She'd either understand or she wouldn't. He turned away from her and continued walking. "Not that it matters now."

Sakura caught the necklace with ease and looked at it. Her eyes widened in shock. It was exactly the same as the one that Kana wore around her neck with one exception. This one had 'Property of Sasuke Uchiha' engraved on the back. Vibrating through it with the power of a jutsu was Sasuke's pain and sorrow. Without thought or hesitation, she raced forward and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his back.

"Wait," she whispered so that only he would hear. Sakura couldn't let him leave feeling like he did. She couldn't be responsible for adding to his pain because she did still feel the same as she had that night. "I didn't answer you."

Sasuke went still and waited.

"I still love you. I didn't say so before because I was afraid you would turn away from me again." Sakura's arms tightened. "Don't be sad anymore. I never meant to hurt you, Sasuke."

Sasuke felt relief so strong he nearly fell over from it...nearly. He took the necklace she still held in her hand and turned to face her. She smiled at him as he slipped it over her head then tucked it beneath her shirt. The jutsu on it worked best when the pendant was in direct contact with the skin. This way she would be able to track him and tell his every feeling. In return, he could track her, and everyone would know she was his. and he hers.

Around the corner of a building, Kana smiled at Kakashi and Naruto. The blond had rushed to get his sensei and Kana after speaking with Sasuke. He knew they would want to be there just like he would. Now all three felt some relief that their two friends finally worked through their issues. As they walked away to leave the two love birds alone, Naruto frowned.

"Hey, Kana?"

She looked back at him. "Yes?"

"Why would I need to talk to Hinata?"

Kana laughed. "You know what, Naruto. Maybe you should think about what you might regret you don't come back from your next mission alive. Then you'll have your answer." An idea occurred to her and she added, "And how you might feel if Hinata were to start dating someone." She turned towards the academy. "I think I'll get Haru today."

"I'll come with you," Kakashi volunteered. He had a feeling Naruto was about to be busy anyway, and Sasuke would probably go home with Sakura. That meant training was not on todays agenda. He could relax for once and listen to his godson chatter about his first day in the academy.

Naruto didn't notice them leave. He was too busy glaring at the very idea if Hinata with some guy. No way was anyone he knew good enough for Hinata. She was gentle and kind and strong and...well perfect. She deserves someone who could appreciate everything about her and love her without conditions. Besides, it would piss him off if she was with some other guy...he stopped. Now why...Naruto hit himself on the forehead and cursed himself for being so dense. Unlike his teammate, Naruto didn't waste time on deciding what to do. Just as Kana predicted he would, he immediately raced off to find Hinata.

He found her on a small pond where she'd been training. When she saw him, she gave a small smile and a stuttered hello. Naruto gave her that goofy grin he was known for. "Hey, Hinata. I just realized something and had to come tell you."

"What is it?" she asked quietly with the usual, small stutters that always came when she spoke to him. Hinata was surprised when he gave her a rare serious face.

Naruto could see how she felt for him now. He felt like such an idiot for missing all the signs that had been staring him in the face for years. How had he missed this? Shinobi were supposed to be observant. Then again, he'd never been good at that part. "I'm very dense, aren't I? You like me and I didn't even see it until just now."

She turned into a tomato. "What? I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do. Which is great since I just realized that I love you too." Again, he differed from Sasuke in this. The words weren't that difficult for him. Not when he meant them. Even if she hadn't felt the same, he still would have told her. It was amusing to see her eyes widen and her face get even redder.

"Wh-wh-at d-d-did you s-s-say?" she could barely speak around the stutters now.

"I love you," he repeated, grinning again. He looked somewhat thoughtful for a moment. "I wonder when it happened and how come it took me so long to notice. Sasuke's right, I really need to pay attention more."

Hinata didn't hear anything beyond 'I love you'. She couldn't believe her ears. He really did love her, didn't he? Naruto never said things he didn't mean. Never.

Naruto noticed her silence and felt a trickle of nerves. He focused on her again. "I'm right, aren't I, Hinata? You do love me, right?"

For about five seconds, she couldn't even breathe. Then she launched herself into his arms saying, "Yes." He laughed as she unbalanced him, making him fall backwards.

* * *

All finished with this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed. I was in a sappy mood when I wrote it so I think it turned out well. Until the next chapter. Oh, and don't forget to review. (I'm feeling scatter brained today for some reason. Probably fried all my brain cells studying my classes.)


	10. A Warning for Suna

All finished with this chapter and I think I'm winding down to the end with the next few chapter. We'll see. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: (says in monotone) I do not own Naruto. (In happier tones) Now on with the story.

**

* * *

Ch. 10: A Warning for Suna**

Kana was officially worried. She hadn't heard anything out of either Itachi or Kisame since Haru's kidnapping more than two weeks ago. Surely they would have come to see how Haru was doing at the academy. At least Itachi would. He would have to check on his son...Wouldn't he? Kana was starting to wonder about that. Maybe Itachi was taking the incident with Orochimaru as a hint that he should stay away. She paused in the middle of hanging up one of Sasuke's shirt to dry as the pain of that thought sank in. He wouldn't leave them like that. Surely he would have said something?

"Kana?"

She pulled out of her depressing thoughts to smile at Sasuke. "Hey, Sasuke. I thought you were leaving for a mission today."

"I am." He walked up to her with concern in his dark eyes. "I came to tell Haru good-bye first."

She'd forgotten that Haru had been at the academy when Kakashi came to tell Sasuke that the hokage had a mission for them an hour ago. Sasuke must have come straight here after his mission briefing to see Haru before leaving. Kana gestured towards the house. "He just got here a few minutes ago."

"I know." Since he was terrible at tap dancing, Sasuke didn't bother trying. "Why are you upset?"

Kana looked back at the shirt she still held in her hands. With practiced, though jerky, movements she hung it on the wire. "What makes you think I'm upset?"

"Because you were standing here staring at nothing with a frown."

She couldn't really argue with that one. "You won't like it," she warned him.

"I don't have to."

Kana turned to face him again, this time her hands were empty. She wished she'd thought to pick up another shirt or something. Then at least, she'd have something in her hands to squeeze or wring or whatever she did to it. "I was thinking about Itachi."

Sasuke didn't need anymore explanation than that. He knew she was worried that Itachi would never come back. To be honest, he was worried about that too. How in the world was he supposed to confront his brother about the night their clan died if Itachi didn't come to Konoha? There was always tracking him down but only Kana could do that reliably.

Sasuke's eyes trailed to the necklace. He'd never ask her to do that though. Not without knowing for sure just what would happen. If the meeting between him and Itachi resulted in the death of one of them, Kana would never forgive herself. Sasuke couldn't put her in that position. Not when she loved them both.

He said none of this. It wouldn't reassure her and that's what she needed. So that's what he tried for. "It'll be alright, Kana."

"I hope so," she whispered a little sadly. "I can only hope so. For Haru's sake."

"Has he come anywhere close to Konoha?" he asked. "Can you tell me anything at all?"

She shook her head as she placed her hand on the necklace. "Itachi hasn't even been in the Land of Fire since Haru's kidnapping. He's moved around some, and I can tell he's in emotional pain, but that's all I know."

Sasuke wondered if it was killing Itachi to stay away for so long. That would explain the pain Kana was sensing through the necklace. Then again, it could be something else entirely. Sasuke raked frustrated fingers through his hair. Why couldn't his brother just show up so they could all get their questions answered? The situation was seriously starting to annoy him, and he could only imagine what Kana was feeling.

Kana started to say something but stopped when she saw a large bird coming out of the sky. It headed straight for her. Quickly, she grabbed one of the shirts she'd yet to hang up to dry and wrapped it around her forearm. The hawk landed there with the ease of practice. There was a message wrapped around one of it's legs.

Carefully, Kana pulled it off and handed it to Sasuke. "It's probably from Itachi," she explained when he gave her a confused look.

Sasuke looked at the piece of paper and read out loud: "Kana, warn the Hokage that the Akatsuki is planing to attack Suna in order to capture the Shukaku spirit. This should take place in just a few days. - Itachi"

Kana looked at Sasuke then back at the message. It didn't tell her what she'd wanted so badly to hear. Well, she'd just have to ask him. Handing the hawk to Sasuke, she took the message and wrote on the back. After finishing, she placed it on the bird's leg then let it fly. Once the hawk disappeared from sight, she looked at Sasuke.

"So what will you do?" she asked him.

"Tell the others." Sasuke turned. "Looks like I'm going on a different mission than originally planned."

"He risked a lot to tell us about the attack," Kana pointed out tentatively. The subject of Itachi was still a touchy one with Sasuke, even if he was willing to admit that his brother might not be his enemy.

Sasuke nodded in agreement. "Yes. He did. I have to go. Tell Haru that I'm sorry I didn't get to say good-bye."

"I will. Just be careful. Okay."

Sasuke nodded and rushed off to find Kakashi. Things moved quickly after that. Team 7 and Team Guy prepared to head out. Temari had been in Konoha to help prepare for the next chunin exams and she was not about to stay there once she heard her brother was in danger. A message was sent to Sunagakure to be sure they were prepared for the coming attack. Everyone could only pray that they would get there in time to save Gaara.

As the two teams and Temari approached Suna's gates, they realized something had gone wrong. The sand shinobi that should have been guarding the gate were either dead or unconscious. Naruto feared the worst and put on a burst of speed. The others followed him silently. All came to a sudden stop when they entered the village.

Gaara's battle had already begun. In the sky floated a large sand sphere that Gaara would be hiding inside. Flying around the sand sphere was what looked like a large bird. Team 7, Team Guy, and Temari watched the battle in the sky rage helplessly. None of them could join Gaara. Sasuke activated his Sharingan while Neji turned on the Byakugan. The two watched the battle carefully to be sure that no one left Suna with Gaara.

Something exploded inside the sand sphere and it began to fall apart. Gaara was falling to the ground and the enemy was rushing after him. The Leaf shinobi wasted no time. All of them rushed towards the battle with weapons ready. They would not let the Akatsuki get Gaara.

Naruto jumped up with all the strength and chakra he could muster. With careful aim, he threw kunai at the Akatsuki member, who was forced to slow down and dodge. Kakashi preformed some sort of water jutsu to knock the enemy back. Guy, Lee, and Sasuke lept into the air. By now the Akatsuki member was low enough that they could reach him. With well aimed punches and kicks, they forced him back. They jumped out of the way and Temari released a gust of wind from her fan, pushing the Akatsuki back even farther. Let him try to take her brother, she thought with simmering anger, she'd make sure it was the last thing he ever did. Tenten and Sakura rushed to break Gaara's fall.

Sakura saw something heading for them and punched it with all her strength. The clay figure burst apart before it had a chance to blow up. She saw Naruto brace himself and cup his hands together. Sasuke ran up and placed a foot in the hands. Both pushed the Uchiha up with chakra and strength, doubling the height Sasuke could reach by himself. Once he was above the enemy, Sasuke used a series of kicks and punches to knock the Akatsuki member to the ground. The man dressed in red clouds got back up and shouted something about art being an explosion. Guy and Lee didn't wait to find out what he was talking about. They kicked the Akatsuki in the head as hard as possible. There was a sickening cracking sound. Then all was silent for a few seconds.

Naruto turned and rushed over to Sakura and Tenten, who'd been standing guard over Gaara. "How's Gaara?"

"He's fine," Sakura answered with relief. Thank goodness that was over. If they hadn't shown up when they did and if Gaara hadn't already worn the enemy down, that fight could have ended badly. "Just very tired."

The blond grinned in relief. "That's good. I'm not feeling too spry myself right now."

"Well, we did run for several hours without rest and then fight an s-class criminal," Sakura pointed out. "We were bound to be just a little tired."

Sasuke limped over. "Is everyone alright?" He said everyone but his eyes were on Sakura.

She nodded. "What happened to your leg?"

"The kicks," he replied.

Sakura understood. That move always put a lot of strain on the body. She remembered the damage it did to Lee when he used it during the finals. Though that had mostly been the kicks pushing Gaara into the air. In Sasuke's case, the injury would have come from the kicks pushing the enemy down. Speaking of the enemy.

"So who did we catch?" she asked curiously.

"I don't know but he's from Iwagakure," Kakashi answered as he finished helping Guy restrain the Akatsuki member. "We're just lucky he was already out of Chakra by the time we got here or some of us might have died trying to stop him."

"Let's not dwell on what could have been," Guy stated in his usual 'I'm cool' tone. "We won and that's what matters."

Sakura nodded in agreement. "Yeah. So, now what?"

Temari walked over and knelt next to her brother. "I want to take him to the hospital. Would you mind coming so you can treat him, Sakura?"

The medical nin nodded and helped Temari lift the Kazekage.

"The rest of us will clean up here and update the sand shinobi approaching us," Kakashi said as he looked over his shoulder. As he said that, Kankuro and Baki came into view.

"Sasuke is coming with us to the hospital," Sakura informed everyone. She made sure to give Sasuke a look that said if he argued she'd beat him. Sasuke was smart enough not to even give a token protest, though he did grumble a little mentally.

Sakura tended to Gaara first since he was the unconscious one, then turned her attention to Sasuke. His leg wasn't too bad. Just a minor sprain in the ankle. Nothing a little medical chakra couldn't fix. Suna was on high alert for another attack while they waited on Gaara to wake up. The leaf shinobi stayed behind to help rebuild and protect the sand village. Sakura, Neji, and Kakashi examined the Akatsuki members body to see if they could learn anything that would help them with future battles with the other criminals.

Sasuke spent this time irritated. He'd hoped to see Itachi and find some answers. But nooo. The only chance he had to get even a little answer was now dead because he wouldn't give up. Sasuke viciously kicked a rock. He wished it had been a person.

"Sasuke, we'll get the answers," Naruto told his angry friend. "It's just going to take a little while."

"I know, and that's what irritates me." Sasuke looked at Naruto. "It pisses me off every time I see how scared and lonely Kana is right now or when I see Haru looking out at the forest hoping to see his father. It's down right infuriating when I think of all the questions I have without answers." Sasuke punched a wall this time. "I need to find Itachi and get those answers so that maybe, just maybe, he can come home where we all want him."

"So you admit that you want him to be innocent too?" Naruto asked cautiously.

Sasuke let out a breath. "Yes. I want him to be innocent."

Naruto placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Don't worry. You've got me and Sakura. We'll help you find your brother."

"I know." That helped Sasuke relax a little. "I know."

"How long do you think we'll be staying here?" Naruto asked, hoping a change of subject would help Sasuke calm down.

"It's hard to say. We don't know if the Akatsuki will make another attempt or not." Sasuke stopped and looked out at the desert. "We don't even know what they want with Gaara."

"Well, the message said they wanted the tailed beast, right?" Naruto remembered the first time he'd seen or even heard of Itachi. "They attacked Konoha once trying to get me for the same reason."

Sasuke nodded as he remembered that. Had that been for show? he wondered. Itachi could have killed them both, but he hadn't. Sasuke had always put that off as a result of Jiraya's presence but maybe not. Maybe it had been something else. Itachi's intentions for that attack could have been to put on a show for whoever had killed their clan. Or Itachi had no choice but to attack because the one who had killed their clan would kill Sasuke if he didn't. That's what Kana had told him. That if Itachi didn't do as this mystery man said, Sasuke would pay the price.

Something moved out in the desert. Sasuke stared at the spot. There was a flash of red on black. Sasuke didn't waste any time in rushing out to find out what it was. The form looked so familiar and the design was an Akatsuki cloak. A sound next to him told him that Naruto was following. Sasuke slid to a stop when he reached the owner of the cloak. He grinned in satisfaction. At last he would get some answers.

"Hello, Sasuke," the s-class criminal greeted pleasantly. "It's been a few weeks, hasn't it?"

* * *

That's it for this chapter. I'll get the next one up asap, but it might be a while. I have an exam tomorrow and two next week. Hopefully, after those, I'll be able to work on the chapter a little bit. Let me know what you think of this one.


	11. The Truth at Last

Here it is at last. My test are done for the moment so I had an opportunity to get this chapter written. Enjoy

Disclaimer: i own nothing or I'd be very rich right now and unfortunately I'm not

**

* * *

Ch. 11: The Truth at Last**

"You seem happy to see me."

Sasuke merely smirked. "I'm ecstatic. So what brings you here, Kisame?"

The shark man shrugged. "A little of this, little of that. Crime is a very busy business you know." He turned his attention to Naruto. "I see you got here in time to save the Kazekage."

"I believe we have Itachi to thank for that," Naruto replied with a slight shrug. He knew Kisame had the answers Sasuke desperately needed, and he would make sure his friend got those answers. Because helping his friends at all costs was his ninja way.

Kisame didn't seemed surprised that they knew who had provided the warning. "I see Kana told you where the message came from."

"I was there when she got the message." Impatient for answers, Sasuke asked, "Where's Itachi? I need to talk to him."

"I know. I also know how worried Kana must be. She's right to worry. Itachi isn't planning anything that would make her happy right now. He's actually being very stupid." A look of annoyance flashed over Kisame's face. "The idiot won't listen to me when I tell him that there's another way."

"I know how that feels," Naruto grumbled with a sidelong glare at Sasuke.

Kisame continued as if he hadn't been interrupted, though he did give Naruto a grin, "So you'll have to prove it to him."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke demanded, irritation lacing his voice.

"I can't tell you all of the details." Before Sasuke could even growl, Kisame added, "But I can tell you this. You have to beat him in a fight. It's the only way he'll tell you the truth."

"Lot of good that would do me," Sasuke muttered. "Kill him to get the truth."

"Did I say anything about killing him?" the shark asked mildly. "I said beat him in a fight. You don't have to kill him to win. There's more than one way to win a battle."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in consideration. Kana had said that the only reason Itachi had left was to protect him. So perhaps, if he showed his brother that he didn't need protection anymore, Itachi would tell him the truth. Either way, he would win. If Kana was wrong, he'd have the chance to avenge his clan. If she was right, then he would be able to bring Itachi home.

Kisame smirked. Sasuke had caught on already. If there was one thing that could be said about the Uchihas, it was that none of them were slow on the uptake. Now he could leave trusting Sasuke would find a way to fight with his brother and not kill Itachi. For Kana and Itachi, the shark hoped Sasuke was strong enough because Itachi wouldn't hold back. Hopefully, neither would Sasuke.

The shark vanished before either of the boys could say anything else. Sasuke and Naruto exchanged a glance before turning to rush back to Suna. They's need to tell Kakashi and Sakura what they'd just learned. Once the rest of Team 7 had been updated, Naruto looked at Sasuke and asked, "So what do you want to do?"

"Fight him," Sasuke replied without hesitation. "But I can't beat him alone."

Sasuke had thought about this a lot since he'd decided to stay in Konoha. He'd always been so focused on fighting Itachi alone that he never considered using a team. As Kakashi was fond of saying, a shinobi used all the tools available to him. He had a team of strong and willing fighters. Why in the world did he need to fight Itachi alone? That would just be stupid and stubborn. And he could at least deny being stupid...He was just going to ignore the stubborn part.

"You don't have to," Sakura told him with a warm smile. "You've got us."

"That's what I'm counting on."

They planned. None of them were foolish enough to believe they could go after Itachi without some sort of plan. He would attack eventually. Sasuke was almost positive that's why his brother had cut off ties with Kana. Itachi was preparing for his death. Well, he was going to be disappointed because Sasuke wasn't even going to think about killing Itachi until all the questions had answers. First things first though. He had to win the fight.

_-In Konoha-_

Kana stepped outside when she sensed his presence. She'd been relieved to feel him coming to Konoha and had been on edge all day waiting for his arrival. To her surprise, he hadn't waiting in the forest for her. Instead, he came to the Uchiha compound. She wasn't sure this was a good sign. The last time he'd done that, Haru had been kidnapped. When she saw his face, she knew it was bad.

"Itachi..."

"Don't," he ordered without really meeting her eyes. "I just came to say good bye."

Kana felt like someone had punched her in the stomach. Her heart gave a painful squeeze and her eyes began to burn with tears. She had accepted that this day would come, but it was different knowing it was here. Now that it was, she wanted to fight him. She wanted to be able to punch him in the face and knock him out so he couldn't leave. Unconsciously, she took a step towards him.

He stepped back. "Don't, Kana. You knew this would happen."

"I know, but..." The tears were coming now, and she couldn't stop them. Since she didn't see a reason to, she didn't bother trying. "Itachi, why? Can't you trust that he can protect himself now?"

"No."

She needed to touch him, but knew he wouldn't let her. "Itachi..."

"No, Kana." He looked up at Haru's room. The window was open and Haru's head was poked out. Itachi could tell by the look on his son's face that the boy had heard everything. "You listen to your mother, Haru."

Haru was just as horrified as his mother. "But, Dad..."

Itachi didn't stay to hear the rest. Kana screamed his name when he turned his back and ran. He pretended like he hadn't heard her. Originally, he hadn't intended on seeing her again, but guilt had plagued him until he'd come here. Now that was done and it was time to deal with his brother.

Kana fell to her knees and cried. Haru looked at his mother then in the direction his father had gone. Determination lit the boy's eyes and he ran towards the Hokage's office. This wasn't over yet. There was still a chance to save his father and his mother.

_-Back in Suna-_

Nearly a week after seeing Kisame, a message came from Konoha for Sasuke. He read it and grinned. Haru had demanded that Tsunade send a message that no one but Sasuke was allowed to read. He was willing to bet the boy hadn't even let Tsunade read it. Either way, this was what he needed. Haru's message gave him the forewarning he needed. He rushed out to find his teammates and tell them it was almost time.

The next day, Itachi was spotted outside Suna. Thanks to Haru's message, Sasuke was prepared. His team headed out immediately to confront his brother. They found Itachi in the desert, waiting for them. Sasuke took a fighting stance and watched his brother carefully. As usual, Itachi showed no emotion, but Sasuke saw something in his eyes that confirmed what Haru had told him.

"Hello, Brother," Itachi greeted calmly. His eyes scanned the other three shinobi. "A four on one battle hardly seems fair."

"I don't have to be fair," Sasuke replied as he activated his sharingan. "I just have to win."

The battle between Team 7 and Itachi began with the meeting of fists between Sasuke and Itachi. Energy seemed to thicken the air as they poured their chakra into their fists. They jumped back and attacked again. This time Sasuke's team followed him. Kakashi chose to stay back and watch. He would step in if necessary but at least one of them should act as a back up, just in case.

The fight lasted for what felt like hours. Sasuke had bruises and sore muscles all over his body, but he wasn't giving up. He couldn't afford to lose the fight. It helped to know that Itachi was just as bruised and sore. Sakura punched the ground Itachi was standing on, forcing the older Uchiha into the air. Sasuke jumped up and kicked Itachi back to the ground. Itachi landed on his feet and dodged back before Sasuke could follow up on the attack. Naruto rushed forward, forcing Itachi onto the defensive.

No one was sure how it happened later. It seemed they were evenly matched with Itachi at first. For every punch or jutsu he hit them with, they returned with one of their own. But something changed between Itachi dodging Naruto and Sasuke's next attack. Sakura punched the ground again, hoping to shake Itachi's balance. Naruto forced him to dodge in the direction of the crumbling ground. Sasuke rushed in and his punch hit his target with all the strength he had. Itachi slammed into the ground and found three shinobi around him with kunai ready.

Something in Itachi relaxed. It was over at last. Now, he would be free of everything. He expected Sasuke to kill him or if not him one of the others. To his surprise, they all stepped back and put their kunai away. Itachi sat up. "Not going to avenge our clan anymore, Sasuke?"

"I am. I just want to make sure I'm killing the right person." Sasuke met Itachi's eyes. "Kana says your innocent and I believe her."

"She's biased," Itachi informed his brother.

"I know. That's why I fought you. If I won, then your reason for lying would be gone." Sasuke's eyes moved to the single cut on Itachi's neck. Proof that he could fight on even ground with a s-class criminal. "We won. I don't need your protection anymore."

Itachi's eyes widened a fraction in surprise before narrowing in consideration. This smelled suspiciously of a certain shark man.

"Come on, Itachi. Give it up already," that same shark man said as he approached the group. "They won. You don't have to fight for him anymore."

The older Uchiha looked over at his partner then back at Sasuke. He wasn't sure he was convinced this was a good idea.

"Kana and Haru need you," Sasuke informed his brother with anger lacing his voice. He wanted answers damn it. Why was Itachi being so stubborn? "And if your innocent, I need you. Are you really going to leave us if there's a chance to stay? Tell me the truth, Itachi. Did you kill our clan?"

Itachi met Sasuke's eyes now. Whatever he saw there, had him relenting. Besides, the chance to watch Haru grow up was too tempting to pass up. Maybe Kisame had been right to say that Sasuke didn't need his protection anymore. "No."

"So what Kana told me was true?"

Itachi nodded. "Yes. Every word." He shifted a little. Telling the truth wasn't easy. He's spent years making sure it stayed a secret. "If I told anyone the truth, they would have killed you."

"Who?" Sasuke demanded. He wanted to rip them apart for what they'd done to him and his brother.

"The Akatsuki."

"Why?" Sakura asked. "I mean, why did they want you that desperately."

"Because I'm an Uchiha and the leader of the Akatsuki is Madara Uchiha." Itachi looked at Sasuke again. "He's the one that killed our clan and I couldn't save them. It's my fault they're dead. If I'd just given him what he'd wanted to begin with, they would be alive."

"But you would have betrayed everything," Sakura pointed out.

"Yeah, how were you supposed to know Madara was strong enough to take out the entire clan," Naruto stated with a shrug. "So you did what was right, and then did what you had to when that didn't work. It's over now."

"Come back home, Itachi," Sasuke said. He almost begged but couldn't bring himself to do it. "Lady Tsunade is willing to give both you and Kisame a full pardon providing you both give her all the information you have on the Akatsuki."

"Why me?" the shark man asked in surprise.

"Because you also helped protect Sasuke and you were involved in disposing of Orochimaru." Actually, it had taken some fast talking on both his and Kana's part to convince the hokage to add Kisame into the deal. Kana had been very adamant that once Itachi left the Akatsuki, Kisame would to and the shark man was too strong of a shinobi to ignore.

Itachi hesitated for only a minute before nodding. He wanted to hold his son without worrying that the boy would have to pay for his father's mistakes. He wanted to give Kana the life and family she deserved. Really, he just wanted to go home and be able to stay there.

They all turned and headed back to Suna. There would be questions for Itachi and Kisame about the Akatsuki but those could wait until they returned to Konoha. After a brief discussion with Gaara and Team Guy, all of the leaf shinobi, Kisame, Itachi, and the Sand Siblings all made their way to Konoha.

* * *

All done. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can Hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think and all the usual stuff.


	12. Madara

I've got this one all done and before thanksgiving even. It's kinda short though, but oh well. The next chapter will be the last one anyway.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but you already knew that didn't you.

**

* * *

Ch. 12: Madara**

Kana was standing outside, staring at the sky. She'd done that a lot since Itachi had come to say good-bye. Her heart squeezed painfully again at the thought. She was beginning to wonder if she'd ever be the same again, or if some piece of her would die with Itachi. She hoped not. Haru needed her whole and happy. Kana sighed a little. She was almost positive that happy wasn't going to be in her future for a few weeks at least. A single tear slid down her cheek.

"Now don't cry, Kana. Itachi isn't dead yet."

Kana spun around and saw a strange man standing a few feet behind her. He was holding a kunai in one hand and had an evil look in his blood red eyes. It was those eyes that gave him away. They were the same as Sasuke's and Itachi's. He had the sharingan.

She took a step back as fear raced up her spine. This was not going to turn out good. Not for her anyway. She knew why he was here and knew she could only stall him for so long. Well, if he wanted to kill her, he'd have to work for it. Her eyes lit with determination, and she ran. Behind her she heard him laugh.

"Yes, run," he shouted. "It will make killing all the more pleasurable."

A whimper escaped her, but she didn't let that stop her. She wouldn't give up. Somebody would save her...Yeah right. Who could stop an S-class criminal? The hokage, she supposed, and that would have worked if she was in the village. But noooo. In her genius, she didn't go sky watching within the village, because she hadn't wanted Haru to see her sad anymore. So now she was running for her life in the middle of the forest.

Somewhere behind her, a twig snapped. She let out a squeak of panic and ran faster. All she could do was pray that someone, anyone would come save her.

-_In the village_-

Itachi was more than a little nervous when he walked into the village again, but to his surprise no one screamed at the sight of him. The word of his innocence must have spread before they'd arrived. He relaxed a little. Just a little while longer and he would be able to hold his son again. In just a few more minutes, he'd see Kana. All he had to do to finally have his life back was wait just a little while longer.

"Uncle Sasuke!"

Haru's shouting drew everyone's attention as he ran towards them. His eyes zeroed in on Itachi and his steps faltered just a little bit when he changed directions. Haru threw himself into his father's arms. Itachi noticed the trembling first.

"What is it?" he demanded.

"I can't find, Mom," Haru replied in desperation. "I've looked everywhere, but no one has seen her."

"She probably went for a walk," Naruto said soothingly.

"I know she did, but she was supposed to be back an hour ago." Haru looked over at his uncle. "You know she never stays out longer than she says she will. And I've sensed someone really strong near by."

Itachi checked himself for anyone in the forest. His heart began to pound when he noticed the familiar chakra. No, don't panic, he ordered himself. He focused and checked for Kana's presence. Her panic raced through their connection to him, making his fear rise in reaction. Again, he forced himself to calm down. She was alive and unharmed. That was the important part. But she couldn't last for much longer. Itachi wasted no time. He turned and ran towards Kana without a word to anyone else.

The trees flew past him in a blur. He didn't notice when he stepped in a creed, getting himself wet. All he could think about was getting to Kana before it was too late. He heard someone behind him and glanced back to see Team 7 and Kisame. Somehow, that made him feel just a little calmer.

He slid to a stop suddenly as something changed. Itachi had been following the connection the necklace gave him, but now that was gone. It had just blipped away and he could only think of one reason why that would happen. The blood drained from his face and he began to tremble.

"Itachi?" Sasuke stepped up and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "What is it?"

"I lost the connection. The necklace, the jutsu, it shut off."

Sasuke's eyes widened and anger began to boil in his gut. Whoever had hurt Kana would pay dearly for that. He would make sure of it if it was the last thing he did.

"What does that mean?" Naruto demanded. "What happened?"

"It means that the necklace is no longer in contact with anything living," Itachi replied in a dead tone. All emotion had just drained out of him. Then he felt something begin to brew. It took him a moment to recognize it as rage and despair. One thought surfaced after another second. "He will die."

Kisame nodded in agreement. "I think it's time the attacker answer for his stupidity."

"Stupidity?" Sakura asked.

"Well, don't you think it's stupid to anger both Uchiha brothers at the same time?"

Now that he mentioned it. Sakura looked at Sasuke and Itachi then nodded. "Let's hurry. We don't want to give whoever it is time to get away."

Itachi honed in on Madara's chakra and followed it with only one goal in mind. Madara would die and that death would be slow and full of agony. There was no force on earth strong enough to prevent that from happening. Not when both he and Sasuke were thinking the same thing regarding Madara's future.

The two brothers caught sight of their prey at the same time and both punched Madara with everything in them, sending their enemy flying threw the air. Madara sat up, rubbing at his jaw. All three Uchiha had their sharingans activated. One was calm and seemed amused. The two brothers were both enraged.

"I see the two of you have made up. How nice. I love happy endings." Madara stood and dusted himself off, then lifted a broken chain with a pendant hanging from it. "Oh, well. I guess it isn't all happy. Is it?"

Itachi nearly howled in pain. He knew that necklace. There was blood on the chain. Kana's blood. "You'll pay for that, Madara. I will kill you for this."

"We'll see," Madara replied with calm confidence. "We'll see."

Madara shifted and attacked. Itachi moved to meet his former leader. Chakra flew off of them in waves when their fists connected. The fight had begun. The air crackled with power and began to heat up with each use of a fire jutsu. Itachi's black flames licked the air as if expressing the rage he felt. Madara kept the necklace within Itachi's view to keep him angry. Itachi fought best when his mind was calm and clear. The anger boiling in his blood clouded his thinking just enough to give Madara the advantage.

"Calm down, Itachi," Kisame snapped out. "He's doing it on purpose."

Sasuke frowned and jumped into the fight. Itachi would need the help if his mind wasn't up to it's usual processing. Naruto rushed into the fight as well, figuring the more the better. Besides, his fighting skills improved with anger. Sakura stayed back, conserving her energy for after the battle when they would need healing. Kakashi and Kisame stayed on either side of her to keep her safe.

Between the three of them, Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi forced Madara onto the defensive. Sakura found watching the three of them fight together like watching some intricate dance. They worked together so seamlessly. The perfect team. There was no way they could lose.

Madara used a fire jutsu again, aiming it at Itachi. The flames brushed over Itachi's leg, forcing him to jump away from them. That was a mistake. No sooner had he landed then Madara threw a kunai at him. Itachi was off balance because of the burn on his leg and couldn't dodge or catch it. He watched the coming blade, knowing it would kill him, but he was taking Madara with him. Madara had let down his guard because he believed he'd won. Itachi activated his mangekyo sharingan and aimed it at Madara. Within seconds he had Madara bound by ropes that were only in Madara's mind.

Itachi saw Sasuke pulling out a kunai and closed his eyes. It was over. Sasuke would finish Madara now. He heard the sound of metal hitting metal and opened his eyes again. To his surprise, Sasuke had thrown the kunai at the one Madara had aimed at Itachi's heart. The two brother's looked at each other as they realized that the years of anger and hatred between them really was over.

The two of them turned their attention towards Madara. Even though Sasuke had passed up the opportunity to kill him, Kisame and Naruto hadn't. Naruto had used a rasengan while Kisame had used his sword. Madara coughed up blood and groaned once before his life left his body. It was over.

Itachi walked over and took Kana's necklace from Madara's cold hand. His hand closed over the pendant in a tight fist that he brought to his face. Tears slid down his face, but he made no sound. It was all over, but he'd gotten here too late to save what was most important.

* * *

That's it for now. I'll get the last chapter (can you believe the next one will be the last one) up as soon as I can.


	13. Finally Home

This is it. The last chapter. I'm kind of sad. I liked Kana and Haru a lot. Oh well. This will leave me time to work on my other fanfics. One of them I'm thinking of starting fresh with.

Disclaimer: For the last time (really since this is the last chapter) I don't own Naruto.

**

* * *

Ch. 13: Finally Home**

Sasuke walked over and placed a hand on Itachi's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Itachi."

Itachi said nothing. What was there to say? This was his fault. He should have stayed with the Akatsuki. He should have killed Madara years ago. He should have noticed her fear and panic sooner. He should have done a thousand things differently. If he had then Kana would still be alive.

"We need to go tell Haru," Kisame told the two Uchiha brothers.

Sakura sniffled a little. "We didn't even see her body."

Itachi paused. She was right. But Madara was a tormenter. He'd never pass up the opportunity to let Itachi see Kana's body as punishment for leaving the Akatsuki. He looked around quickly, searching for any sign that someone had ran by there recently. His eyes zeroed in on a broken branch with a piece of cloth caught on it. Kana.

He ran without telling the others anything. In fact, he'd moved so fast that none of them could follow him. The hope in him was strong and he had to know if she was okay. He had to know if she was alive. He saw a footprint in the dirt and his heart skipped a beat.

When he burst into the clearing, his heart stopped for a few long seconds. She was sitting on the other end watching the forest with dread. Her eyes landed on him and he saw the relief on her face. He was afraid to believe she was really there. For all he knew, he could be dreaming. She could be a figment of his imagination.

Kana stood and stumbled towards him a few feet. When she started to fall, he rushed forward and caught her in his arms. He caught a trace of her scent and could feel the warmth coming from her body. She was real. This wasn't a dream. Itachi pulled her closer and simply held her.

"I thought you were dead," he whispered. "He had the necklace and there was blood."

Kana snuggled into him. "He ripped it off my neck. It was the only way I could escape alive. I'm sorry."

It felt like an eternity passed before he managed to make himself let her go. "Sasuke will be worried."

Kana frowned as a thought occurred to her. "I thought you two were going to have that final battle."

"We did and he chose not to kill me."

"Well, that's good." Kana reached up and touched his face. "So is it over."

"There are other Akatsuki members left but they'll probably all go their separate ways now that Madara is gone. Those that don't, we can handle."

She nodded in agreement. "I'm just relieved to see you alive. I'll be thanking Sasuke for the rest of my life."

"I think I will too."

The world began to spin a little bit and Kana grabbed her head with a groan. "I'm so dizzy."

His heart stopped again. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Just very tired. And I think I injured my leg." Her eyes closed and her body began to go limp.

"Kana, don't you dare pass out," he snapped. His mind began to panic again. What if she were seriously injured? She could still die. He couldn't lose her now.

"I'm okay." Her eyes opened again then slid shut once again.

"Kana." This time, he didn't get a response. Sakura. She would be able to help. He lifted Kana up and raced off.

-Later-

She woke up to see her bedroom roof above her. How had she gotten here? Kana sat up and grabbed her head. Maybe sitting up wasn't such a good idea. Now her head hurt...a lot. She looked around. Her heart gave a bit thump when she saw him sitting in the chair next to her bed.

He was sleeping and looked surprisingly rumpled. Kana shifted and winced as pain shot through her leg. "Ow."

Itachi sat up abruptly and rushed over to her side. "Kana, you're awake. Are you alright?"

The fear in his voice had her reaching up to comfort him. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. My leg just hurts."

"Sakura said that you sprained your ankle. Probably tripping over something while running." He sat back now that he was sure she was alright. "Haru was very worried about you."

She smiled. "I'm sure he was."

He was silent for a moment then added in a near mumble, "I was worried too."

"I know." She sat up a little straighter and reached out to take his hand. "You care, Itachi. That's always been your problem. You care too much about everyone else and not enough about yourself."

"Well, things will be different now. Lady Tsunade has taking into consideration everything and told me I could stay in Konoha. I'll even be given my jonin status again after a year of probation." He met her eyes. "I'm staying, Kana."

She was so excited that she forgot about her ankle and lunged up to hug him. "Ow. Ow. Ow," she groaned repeatedly as her ankle reminded her of the injury.

"Don't do that," he ordered her. "You'll never heal if you don't rest."

"I'm fine," Kana said again with just a little impatience. "You meant that right?"

"Of course I did. You know you won't get better if you don't be nice to that leg."

"That's not what I meant," she snapped out. "Are you really staying?"

He nodded. "Yes. Kisame and I are going to help Konoha and the other hidden villages capture or kill the other Akatsuki members."

Kana smiled. "That's perfect."

"Kana..." Before he could say more someone came barrelling into the room and launched itself at Kana.

"Momma!"

"Haru," she replied right back. Her laughter turned to a groan as pain shot through her ankle again. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, and Kisame came in right behind her son. She spent the rest of the day soothing her son and getting caught up on everything that had happened since Itachi had come to say good bye to her.

For the rest of the week, she was put on bed rest until her ankle quit complaining everything she so much as twitched. She began walking again and spent all her time with Haru and Itachi.

It seemed everything was finally going right, but she was still very nervous, mostly because of Itachi. He'd been acting strange ever since she woke up. It was almost as if he was afraid of something. She couldn't even begin to guess what that 'something' could be. All she knew was that it was making Itachi very edgy, especially around her.

Early one morning, she came outside and heard Itachi's voice around the corner. She started to call out to him when she heard her name.

"I don't know about this, Sasuke," Itachi was saying. "Kana deserves better."

"Come on, Itachi. How long are you going to be stubborn about this," Sasuke snapped out, obviously impatient about something.

"Itachi, she's been waiting for years," Kisame added. "How much longer are you going to hold back. Get it over with already."

Itachi let out a sigh. Now Kana was very confused. What had she been waiting on? What was Itachi so nervous about? She froze when she heard his next words.

"Maybe it would be best if I just disappeared," Itachi suggested in a calm voice.

Kana stiffened. No way. She wouldn't let him do that.

"You're just being a coward," Sasuke said in a growl. "Get a backbone, Itachi, and get on with your life. We both know that's what you and Kana deserve and want."

She didn't know what Sasuke was talking about, but nodded in agreement. Whatever it was, it would keep Itachi here where he belong. That was something she could always support.

"In the morning," he said.

She still had no idea what he was talking about, but if he was planning on leaving he'd have to fight her to do it. Kana made her way into town. She still had the shopping to do. Tomorrow morning, she'd be sure to keep an eye on Itachi.

When she woke up the next morning, the first thing she noticed was that Itachi wasn't in bed anymore. She was up and dressed within seconds. Kana pulled open the door and nearly stumbled into Sakura, who was waiting just outside. The pink haired medic was smiling broadly and shooed Kana back into the room.

"We need to hurry," Sakura informed Kana as she began digging through the closet.

"For what? Where's Itachi?" Kana demanded.

"He's outside, waiting." Sakura pulled out a simple white dress. "This will be perfect."

"Perfect for what?"

"You'll see." Sakura's eyes were twinkling with mirth. "Just trust me."

Kana changed into the dress and let Sakura brush out her hair. When the medic was finished, Kana's hair was piled on top of her head in some intricate style and had wreath of white flowers woven into it.

"What is this, Sakura?" Kana asked when she saw herself in the mirror. "I look like I'm going into a party."

Sakura's smile widened. "You are. Trust me." She took Kana's hand. "Now come with me."

"I really should go find Itachi."

"We're going to him right now." Sakura dragged Kana along. "Will you quit being so stubborn and just trust me already."

"I would if you'd tell me what's going on."

Sakura shot a smile over her shoulder. "It's a surprise from Itachi. You'll love it."

Kana was beginning to get very suspicious. Then again, she'd been suspicious since she woke up that morning. Her suspicion turned to shock when she saw all the people gathered outside. All of the friends she'd made in Konoha along with her family stood dressed in their best clothes and seemed prepared for a celebration.

"What's going on?" she asked, this time refusing to move so much as an inch until someone answered the question.

Itachi came forward and he seemed even more nervous than he had during the last few days, which was saying something. He couldn't seem to meet her eyes as he stood in front of her. Even his voice shook slightly when he spoke.

"Kana, things have changed. I'm not a wanted man anymore and the Akatsuki don't have a hold on me now."

She nodded in agreement. "Yes. So are we celebrating that now?"

"In a way, yes." He hesitated.

"Ask her already, Dad," Haru ordered, obviously feeling impatient. He'd been fidgeting since she'd stepped outside with Sakura. "I want to try that cake."

Itachi shot a glare over his shoulder, silencing Haru instantly. Despite the glare, Haru gave his father a wide grin. Itachi turned back to Kana, who was watching him with a raised eyebrow.

"Ask me what?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "Well, now that things are different, other things can change."

"What things? Itachi, you're not making any sense." She was really starting to get frustrated with him. "Will you spit it out already?"

He met her eyes with a slight smile. "You haven't changed much. Still as impatient as ever. Kana, do you remember the one time you told me what you wanted most in life?"

She nodded. "A family. To get married and have children. To grow old with you and see our grandchildren."

"I want to give that to you."

Her breath stopped. "What are you saying?"

"He wants you to marry him," Haru supplied, tired of waiting on his father to get around to it. "He's just to afraid to say so especially in front of everyone."

Kana's eyes moved from Haru to Itachi, who was glaring at his son again. She swallowed and tried to calm her now rapidly beating heart. "Is that true, Itachi?"

He turned back to her and shifted uncomfortably again. All the Uchiha men seemed uncomfortably with open displays of emotion, and he was no exception. But Kana deserved it. She'd stayed with him for more than six years knowing that their relationship could never be what she wanted it to be. Now that it could, she deserved everything he could give her.

"Yes," he managed.

Itachi knew he'd never say the words. He couldn't get them to come out of his throat. But the simple answer seemed to be enough for her. Kana threw herself into his arms as she began to cry. He hated it when she did that.

"Don't cry, especially when you're happy," he ordered her in a near panic. "It confuses me. I feel a need to do something, but there's nothing I can do."

"I'm sorry. I can't help it." She sniffled and held him a little tighter. "I'm just so happy that I can't hold it in anymore."

"I take that to be a yes?" he asked rather mildly considering he was terrified she'd say no.

"Of course it's a yes. What did you think I was going to say? I didn't stay with you all these years just to say no now." She stepped back. "Is that why everyone is here?"

"Yeah. Kisame thought it was best not to give me a chance to change my mind."

"Actually what I said was it was best not to give him time to chicken out," the shark man corrected. "The idea of marriage seems to terrify him for some reason."

"Just wait until it's your turn," Sasuke pointed out. "Then you'll understand."

Sakura glared at him and poked him in the ribs with her elbow.

"Ow," he snapped as he rubbed at his side. "What?"

"I'm not deaf," she retorted. "Marriage is not that scary."

"Sure it is."

"Why?"

"I don't know, but that doesn't change the facts." Sasuke stepped out of range as Sakura glared at him again.

Kana watched them and decided that Kisame may have a point. She took Itachi's hand and dragged him along. "Let's hurry."

_-Two Years Later-_

The two brothers walked into their clan's compound with relief. They'd both been gone for the last two months hunting down the last of the Akatsuki that was still giving them trouble, Zetsu. The plant man had finally been tracked down and destroyed just two weeks ago. Now they were home and everything was safe for their family again.

Haru was the first to rush out of the house. He slammed into his father, knocking Itachi back several steps. He was very excited to have his father back home, especially since his Aunt Sakura was very moody when pregnant. He'd never been happier to see his father and Uncle Sasuke.

"You're here!" he cheered. He pointed at his uncle. "Now you go talk to Aunt Sakura."

"What about your mother?" Itachi asked a bit anxiously.

There was a new generation coming into the Uchiha clan. Haru was not only about to be a cousin, but also an older brother. The now seven year old boy was more than happy with the new developments in his family. His uncle's wedding last year had been a big deal for the entire village because everyone had been so sure he'd chicken out. Then Sakura had announced that she was pregnant, once again surprising everyone. In just a month, Sasuke would be a father. Just weeks later, Haru knew he would be a brother.

"She's in the kitchen with Aunt Sakura."

"Let's go inside then and face our wives," Sasuke said as he braced himself. Sakura already had a temper, being pregnant didn't help cool that any.

Itachi nodded and looked up at the door. Kana was standing there watching him with a smile. "Welcome home, Itachi."

Home. That word meant so much to him. Haru rushed inside with Sasuke right behind him. Itachi walked up to Kana and rested his forehead against her forehead. He was finally home.

* * *

That's the end. I'll continue working on 'Visions of the Future'. I do have options for a new story on my profile if anyone wants to input an opinion. Hope you guys enjoyed 'Child of Uchiha'.


End file.
